Salty Selection the GazettE
by Erdbeerstern
Summary: Ruki wird von Reita verlassen, aus einem für ihn unerfindlichen Grund. Nun wartet Ruki jeden Tag auf die Rückkehr Reitas und erzählt die Geschichte ihrer vergangenen Beziehung, die schon in der Schule ihre ersten Schritte wagte.
1. Chapter 1

Und schon wieder sitze ich hier.

Schon wieder gruebele ich seit Stunden ueber alles nach.

Ich weiss nicht, das wievielte Mal ich nun schon hier rumhocke und in den Himmel starre.

Einfach nur diesem riesigem, blauen Etwas zuschauend.

Ich hab auch aufgehoert zu zaehlen, wie oft ich schon hier gesessen und geweint habe.

Aber seit ungefaehr einer Woche tu ich noch nicht mal mehr das.

Ich meine, dabei hatte ich wenigstens etwas zu tun, aber nun...Nun sitze ihr einfach im Sand, lasse meine nackten Fuesse im Wasser auf die im Sekundentakt zurueckweichenden Wellen warten.

Eiswasser, wohlgemerkt. Es ist tiefster Winter. Ich warte einfach darauf, dass ich mich endlich grausam erkaelte, eine Mandel- oder sogar Lungenentzuendung bekomme.

Vielleicht wuerde mich das endlich daran hindern, hierher zukommen.

Obwohl...wenn ich genau darueber nachdenke, wuerde ich sogar dann noch kommen.

Was mich hier immer wieder herzieht?

Ganz so genau weiss ich das auch nicht...Aber...vor fast 1 Monat habe ich hier mein Ein und Alles verloren. Mein Tag und meine Nacht, mein Willen und meine Staerke, mein Leben und meinen Tod. All das traegt fuer mich nur einen einzigen Namen...Reita. Eigentlich nenne ich ihn viel lieber Akira, noch lieber Aki.

Aber das moechte er nicht und mochte er auch noch nie.

Ich kannte ihn schon seit dem Kindergarten. Allerdings mochten wir uns damals nicht.

Leise muss ich lachen. Verbittert streiche ich mir resignierend einmal ueber die Augen.

Ehrlich gesagt, wir hassten uns bis aufs Blut.

Das fing schon an, als er seine Schaufel nicht mit mir teilen wollte. Ich reizte ihn die meiste Zeit mit dem Spitznamen „Aki-chan", oder aergerte ihn so lange, bis er wuetend wurde. Aus kleinen Zankereien wurden in den naechsten 3 Jahren regelrechte Blutspruegeleien, wobei ich meist den Kuerzeren zog.

Doch in der Grundschule wusste ich meine Schwaeche dann endlich auszunutzen. Wann immer mir was an ihm nicht passte, hatte ich mich bei den Lehrern eingeschleimt und ihn als Buhmann dargestellt. So schmuggelte ich mich als Engel durch die Grundschulzeit. Die Mittelstufe war, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, grausamst langweilig. Da Reita auf eine andere Schule gegangen ist als ich, sind wir uns so gut wie nicht mehr begegnet. Hoechstens mal noch in der Stadt 3 – 4 mal im Jahr. In der Oberstufe dann aber trafen wir uns wieder. Das Schicksal wollte es, dass wir in die gleiche Klasse kamen und ich meinen Sitzplatz schraeg hinter ihm hatte.

Ich glaube, er hatte mich nicht mehr wiedererkannt. Ich hatte mich auch in der Mittelschule ziemlich veraendert. Ich ging morgens nie mit ungestylten Haaren aus dem Haus, trug auffaelligere Kleidung als frueher...Doch am meisten hatte er sich veraendert! Er hatte sich die Haare gebleicht, betonte seine Augen sogar mit dunkler Schminke. Soweit hatte ich mich damals dann doch noch nicht getraut, aber nun mal zu den Tatsachen!

Dadurch, dass ich ihn von meinem Platz aus immer gut im Blickfeld hatte, begann ich, ihn regelrecht zu beobachten. Irgendwie faszinierte er mich. Die meiste Zeit sass er einfach nur gelangweilt und stumm da. Nach ein paar Monaten konnte ich auch beobachten, wie er immer oefter zu einem Stift griff und diesen grazil ueber seine Fingern wandern lies.

„Das nennt man Penspinning...~", hatte er mal gelangweilt seinem Sitznachbar erklaert. Ich hatte natuerlich zugehoert. Nun ja, mit der Zeit wurde er interessanter fuer mich, und nach knapp einem Jahr fing ich ihn nach der Schule ab, um mit ihm zu reden.

„H-Hey du, warte mal!"

Keine Reaktion.

„aehm...Akira!" Ich hechtete ihm hinterher.

Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete er mir kurz und knapp:

„Ihr sollt mich nicht Akira nennen! Was willst du?"

„Entschuldige, Suzuki-san...", brachte ich stammelnd hervor, als er etwas gereizt zu mir herabschaute.

„Kann ich mal mit dir sprechen?..."

Was ich vorhatte war gefaehrlich. Wenn ich ihm jetzt sagte, dass ich sein damaliger Erzfeind war, koennte das uebel fuer mich ausgehen. Ich betrachtete seine Oberarme.

Nun, er war um einiges kraeftiger geworden und koennte mich wohlmoeglich ohne Probleme Krankenhausreif schlagen, aber dieses Risiko ging ich schwer schluckend ein.

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich hab besseres zu tun. Was willst du eigentlich?"

Noch waehrend er das sprach, zog er ein schmales, langes weisses Band aus seiner Jackentasche und verknotete es merkwuerdig hinter seinem Kopf. Ich sah kurz perplex auf, als er sich das Ding nicht, wie von mir erwartet, ueber die Stirn, sondern ueber die Nase zog.

Nicht auf seine Frage eingehend wollte ich nun erstmal das klaeren.

„Aehm...sag mal, was ist das?" Vorsichtig trat ich naeher, um besser zu sehen.

„Nasenband...", antwortete er wieder knapp.

Ich wollte lieber garnicht wissen, wieso er das trug...Sah irgendwie laecherlich aus, auf den ersten Blick so jedenfalls. Aber das wuerde ich lieber nicht laut aussprechen.

Nachdem ich immernoch einige Sekunden lang auf sein Band starrte, drehte er sich genervt ab und ging wieder seines Weges.

Aus meiner Trance erwachend spurtete ich hinterher, versuchte ihn zum Stehen zu bringen, doch immer wieder wehrte er mit Woertern und Spruechen ab, die man lieber nicht Mittags im Kinderkanal verlauten liess.

Irgendwann blieb ich einfach stehen und schrie laut: „Aki-chan!~"

Sofort machte er halt.

Einige, stille Sekunden vergingen. Ploetzlich schmiss er seine Tasche in die naechstbeste Ecke, riss dabei eine Muelltonne mit zu Boden. Er drehte sich zu mir um und schon da blieb mein Herz fast stehen. Er kam mit geballten Faeusten auf mich zugerannt! Bevor ich ausweichen konnte, lag ich auch schon auf dem Boden und japste nach Luft.

Die folgenden zwei Schlaege verfehlten ihr Ziel auch nicht und trafen mich einmal an der Schlaefe und dann wieder in den Magen. Den Rest bekam ich nicht mehr wirklich mit...

Wieso ich mich nicht gewert habe? Nun...waert IHR diesem Muskelpaket gegenueber gestanden haettet ihr euch auch nicht mehr getraut... Jedenfalls verlor ich wohl das Bewusstsein, denn das naechste woran ich mich erinnerte, war, dass ich an eine blaue Decke starrte.

Schwummrig richtete ich mich auf und hielt mir den Bauch.

Verdammt, tat das weh! Sofort erinnerte ich mich wieder an die einseitige Schlaegerei und sah mich um. Hier war ich vorher noch nie und so wurde mir im ersten Moment Angst und Bange. Hatte man mich jetzt auch noch verschleppt?


	2. Chapter 4

„Ah, du bist wieder wach~..."

Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen, als ich die Stimme meines Schlaegers vernahm.

Etwas eingeschuechtert fragte ich genau nach: „W-wo bin ich? Wieso hast du mich hier her gebracht?..."

Meine Stimme klang etwas zittrig, was mir auch sofort etwas peinlich war.

Mein Blick blieb aber an meinem Ziel haften, dass sich nun neben mir auf der Couch mit 2 Tassen heisser Milch niederliess.

Er sah mich kurz an, dann aber auf den Boden und murmelte etwas von: „Wollte nicht, dass die Polizei oder so dich findet..."

Aha, er hatte also Angst, dass sie ihn einbuchten. Toll, sehr fuersorglich, wirklich.

„Du bist Rukku, richtig?..."

Rukku... So hatte mich keiner mehr seit dem Kindergarten genannt. Eigentlich sollte es urspruenglich Ruki-kun heissen. Dann wurde es zu Ru-kun und irgendwann wurde es der Zeit wegen zu einem symplen Rukku. Wieso frage ich mich eigentlich erst jetzt, wieso sie mich nicht einfach gleich einfach Ruki nannten? Naja, egal jetzt...

Stumm nickte ich, zuckte unwillkuerlich weiter zusammen. Ob er mich jetzt nochmal verschlaegt?...

Doch zu meiner Ueberraschung drueckte mir der Nasenband-traeger die Tasse nun in die Hand und lehnte sich etwas zurueck.

Schweigend betrachteten wir einander, liesen uns nicht mehr aus den Augen.

Ob es aus Neugier, den Anderen mal ganz anders zu sehen, war, oder einfach weil wir Angst hatten, dass uns der jeweils andere vielleicht gleich an die Gurgel springt, wenn wir nicht hinsahen.

Doch es verging fast eine halbe Stunde und rein garnichts geschah.

Ich raeusperte mich kurz und versuchte aufzustehen.

„Ich...muss dann mal heim..."

Das erwies sich allerdings schwerer als gedacht. Meine Magenschmerzen meldeten sich wieder und ich sackte zurueck in die Couch.

„Autsch...!" Ich verzog das Gesicht und sah Aki finster an.

„Musste das vorhin sein?" Mutig sah ich ihn an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Aber ich bekam keine. Dieser Kerl laechelte! Er laechelte wirklich! Und wie!

Seine Blicke haetten mich ohne weiteres toeten koennen, glaubete ich zumindest.

„Meinst du wirklich, ich wuerde mich fuer die paar kleinen Preller entschuldigen? Was glaubst du, was fuer Aerger ich damals wegen DIR hatte? Ich sollte dich kopfueber an die Decke haengen und mit kochendem Blei uebergiessen, um das, was du mir angetan hast, wieder gutzumachen. Du hast mich damals geradewegs in die Hoelle geschickt, du kleines Aas!"

Wuetend sah er mich an, schmiss seine noch halbvolle Tasse Milch gen Boden.

Ich sah, wie seine Haende zitterten und ihm schon der Wutschweiss auf der Stirn stand. Er war kurz davor, mich erneut zu schlagen.

Ich weiss nicht, was mich dazu getrieben hatte, aber ich schob den Gedanken, gleich wieder roechelnd am Boden zu liegen, beiseite und hakte weiter nach.

„Ich habe dich nie geschlagen...Also nie so richtig boese! Was willst du also von mir?"

Empoert stand Reita auf und schritt hektisch hin und her.

Er suchte anscheinend passende Worte, oder er war es einfach Leid, mir nun die ganze Geschichte zu erzaehlen, denn er fasste sich recht kurz:

„Durch dein Engelsgetue hat mich meine Mutter erst in eine Besserungsanstalt abgeschoben! Sie bekam damals immer nur zu hoeren, wie brutal ich doch gewesen waere und dass ich mich in Hilfe begeben sollte! Glaubst du, es ist lustig sich dann WIRKLICH mit Kindern kloppen zu muessen, die dich schon fuer ein Stueck vergammeltes Brot ohne Skrupel erschlagen wuerden?" Hechelnd lies er sich auf einen Sessel mir gegenueber fallen und sah etwas verstoert auf den Boden.

Sowas musste er damals durchmachen?...Und das wegen mir?

Okay, der Gedanke war wirklich nicht schoen und so stand ich auf und hockte mich mit der warmen Decke vor ihn auf den Boden.

Zu ihm nach oben blickend versuchte ich mich zu erklaeren.

„Das tut mir wirklich Leid...Ehrlich...Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass dich das damals so in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Sonst haette ich das nie gemacht! Weil eigentlich fand ich dich anfangs echt nett, aber irgendwie...keine Ahnung, du warst immer so leise und zurueckhaltend und da du nie auf meine Angebote, mit mir zu spielen, eingegangen bist,, sondern mich immer nur angepatzt hast, hab ich halt angefangen dich zu aergern...Da bist du dann lustigerweise gleich drauf angesprungen..". Seufzend schuettelte ich kurz den Kopf.

Der Blonde sah zu mir herunter. Er hatte immernoch diesen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der mir eigentlich sagte, ich solle schleunigst kucken dass ich Land gewinne, doch irgendwie suchten diese Augen etwas.

„..." Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen und versuchte, etwas darin zu erkennen, doch gleich darauf schloss er sie wieder und stand auf.

Kurz beugte er sich zu mir herunter und griff nach meiner Hand, zog mich mit sich nach oben und schubste mich leicht in Richtung der Tuer.

„Ist schon okay...Anscheinend hast du es wirklich nicht mit boesen Absichten getan. Solltest du mir allerdings noch einmal in irgendeiner Form laestig werden, kannst du mit deinem Leben abschliesen..."

Er sprach seine Worte total ruhig aus, was mir irgendwie einen Schauer ueber den Ruecken laufen lies. Wie war der denn nur drauf?...

Zeitsprung.

Ich hatte mich danach jedenfalls versucht, auf koerperlicher Naehe eine Distanz zu ihm aufzubauen, da ich wirklich nicht darauf aus war, herauszufinden, ob er sein „Versprechen" tatsaechlich wahr machen wuerde. Trotzdem versuchte ich immer wieder mit ihm in Gespraeche zu kommen. Leider blockte er die meiste Zeit ab, doch an einem Abend schaffte ich es dann endlich, das Eis zu brechen!

Wir waren gemeinsam aus, nicht alleine natuerlich. Wir waren auf Klassenfahrt und am letzten Abend spendierten unere Lehrer uns alle einen Discoaufenthalt und einen Drink dazu. Er sass, wie sonst auch immer, alleine in einer Ecke und trank ein Bier.

Naja, wir waren alle mehr oder minder gerade erst 17 geworden und eigentlich hatten uns die Lehrer verboten mehr als diesen einen Drink von ihnen zu kippen, doch ihn schien dabei eh niemand zu beobachten. Also gesellte ich mich einfach mal unerlaubt zu ihm.

Beim Naehertreten sah ich aber erst, dass er nicht alleine war; und dann er nicht nur einen Drink und ein Bier getrunken hatte.

Der Tisch stand voller leerer Bier und Alkopopflaschen und neben Reita – nun...eigentlich eher halb AUF ihm...- sass eine blonde Auslaenderin.

Sie machten nicht rum oder so! Aber nun ja... Sie schienen heftigst zu flirten.

Doch diesen Blick...den wuerde ich wohl in meinem ganzen Leben nicht mehr vergessen...Es war einer der wunderbarsten, erfuelltesten Blicke, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Auf der einen Seite voller Leidenschaft, doch irgendwie auch total romantisch und Zaertlich. Ich verfiel wohl zu lange ins traeumen, denn besagte Augenpaare, die eben noch auf dem Blonden etwas ruhte, sahen nun durchdringlich zu mir. Waren das immernoch die gleichen Augen? Hmm..ja, das waren sie...und sie funkelten gefaehrlich. Ich bemerkte gerade noch, wie das kichernde Etwas von ihm aufstand und sich gluecksend aus dem Staub machte.

„Ich...Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur Gesellschaft leisten, aber du scheinst j-„

ZACK! Knock-out...Der Aschenbecher hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen.

Ob das jemand gesehen hatte?

Den Kopf reibend stand ich schwankend wieder auf.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt! Du hast mich gerade um einen Quickie gebracht. Das wird dich was kosten!"

Mit Wut in den huebschen Augen kam er naeher an mich ran, stumpte mich leicht rueckwaerts.

Ein knappes „mitkommen!" lies mir keine andere Wahl und so folgte ich dem grossen Blonden.

Durch ein paar Vorhaenge und Tueren fuehrte er mich, bis ich mich in einer eklig krellen Toilette befand. Es stank fuerchterlich und es sah hier auch dementsprechend aus. Das hier freiwillig Gaeste aufs Klo gingen, wunderte mich wirklich.

Lange konnte ich allerdings nicht in Ueberlegungen schwelgen, denn ich wurde hart gegen eine Toilettenwand gestupst.

Reita verschloss die Tuere hinter sich, lehnte sich locker an die Tuer und fixierte meine immer groesser werdenden Augen.

Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?

„Was wird das jetzt, bitte?" versuchte ich mich zu verstaendigen.

Immernoch den festen Blick in den Augen sah er mich an, machte die Beine etwas breiter und grinste ganz leicht.

„Blas mir einen!"

Sein Mund bewegte sich wirklich nur ein paar Milimeter nach oben, doch es machte einen so grossen Unterschied in seinem Gesamtbild, das man Angst haben konnte. Dieser Junge war wirklich Skrupellos...und zu dem auch noch unerhoert frech!

„Bist du vollkommen bescheuert? Ich blas doch einem Typen keinen!" rechtfertigte ich mich und draengte mich etwas weiter an die Toilettenwand.

Ich sass wirklich fest. Ich konnte keine Menschenseele hoeren, sogar die Musik der tobenden Party verstummte hier.

„Scheisse..." dachte ich nur und biss mir schmerzlich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ach komm, sei nicht so ein Scheiss Feigling! Du hast mich immerhin gerade um's einlochen gebracht! Ausserdem hab ich gesehen, wie du mich die ganze Zeit immer anstarrst! Im Unterricht, in den Pausen. Was bist du eigentlich?..."

Sein Grinsen wich nicht aus seinem Gesicht und laessig steckte er seine Haende in die Hosentasche.

Er hatte es also bemerkt...er hatte es wirklich bemerkt...verdammt, wie stand ich denn nun da? Ich hatte ihn doch nur beobachtet, weil er der Kerl von frueher war!

...naja, und weil er wunderschoene Augen hatte...Und sein Laecheln! Gott, dieses Laecheln wuerde sogar den Nordpol sofort zum schmelzen bringen und die ganze Erde wuerde ueberflutet von eisigem Wasser. Hmm...seine Augen erinnern auch etwas an Eiswasser...


	3. Chapter 5

Eiswasser.

Ja, nun sind wir wieder vom Punkt abgewichen...

Ich ziehe meine Fuesse zurueck, ziehe meine Socken wieder an, dann meine Schuhe.

Wie lange sitze ich nun wieder hier?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verraet mir, dass es bald daemmern wird.

Also sind es 4 Stunden. Seit 4 Stunden bin ich nun wieder hier und warte immernoch.

Ich komme mir vor wie ein kleiner Hund, der von seinem Herrchen ausgesetzt wurde.

Ich seufze tief.

Kennt ihr das Gefuehl? Dieses Gefuehl, dass ihr euch einfach danach sehnt, zu weinen?

Ich tue es gerade zum ersten mal wieder seit Wochen~

Und es fuehlt sich schrecklich gut an. Befreiend, wohltuend. Ich spuere richtig, wie der Druck aus meinem Kopf weicht, die ueberschuessige Fluessigkeit meine Lieder hinabrinnt.

Ah~... Ich habe dieses Gefuehl wirklich vermisst!

Kurz schluchze ich.

Das war wohl ein Fehler. Ein zweiter Schluchzer folgt und ich muss wieder an diese Geschichte in der Discotoilette denken.

Hihi...jetzt muss ich auf einmal lachen. Das ist echt laecherlich. Am liebsten wuerde ich weinen und gleichzeitig lachen.

Nun...ein Versuch schadet nie...

Jedenfalls war dies das erste mal, dass ich ihm koerperlich SO Nahe kam.

Naja, ehrlich gesagt, war es das erste mal, dass ich einem Jungen, geschweigedenn einem Menschen ueberhaupt so Nahe kam!

Und wenn ich noch ehrlicher sein soll, es ekelte mich furchtbar an.

Den Menschen, den ich die letzten Monate so gerne angeschaut hatte, dessen Koerper mich auf eine besondere Art irgendwie anzog, den Menschen mit diesen wunderbaren Augen, genau den verabscheute ich in diesem Moment auf einmal.

Nach dieser Toilettenaktion jedenfalls war ich gleich an der Richtigen Stelle.

Ich stiess Reita brutal aus der Toilettenkabine, nachdem ich die „Strafe" vollendet hatte, drehte mich um und kuesste erstmal die Kloschuessel.

Dieser Geschmack ekelte mich einfach so unglaublich an und ich hatte das Gefuehl, vergewaltigt worden zu sein.

Kurz: es ging mir dreckig.

Ich glaube, Reita hatte die Toilette nach dem Rausschmiss umgehend verlassen, denn als ich nach ungefaehr 10 Minuten wieder aus der Kabine kam, war er verschwunden.

Die naechsten paar Monate waren mitunter die grausamsten meines Lebens.

Ich war mir meiner eigenen Gefuehle nicht sicher.

Irgendwie empfand ich Hass gegen diesen kranken Kerl, aber auf der anderen Seite...erschien er mir unheimlich anziehend.

Seine Ganze Art, wie er sich bewegte, wie er sprach, er sich schminkte, was er tat. Wie er manchmal im Unterricht mitmachte, gruebelte und dabei auf seinem Bleistift rumkaute, wie er Mittags bei McDo woechentlich seinen Burger verdrueckte. All das machte ihn einfach toll.

Nach diesem Vorfall ignorierte er mich allerdings voellig.

Auf Klassenausfluegen hielt er immer den groestmoeglichsten Abstand, den er nur aufbauen konnte.

Naja, wenigstens piesakte er mich nicht mehr...

Es ging langsam auf Weihnachten zu und ich fragte mich, ob er sich wohl eine Freundin fuer diesen Abend besorgt hatte.

Hoffentlich nicht...irgendwie stehen ihm Maedchen nicht. Kein Maedchen der Welt wuerde an seine Seite passen. Sie wuerden sowieso nur in seinem Schatten untergehen.

Ich sah in den Spiegel. Hmm...ob ich an seine Seite passte?

Wohl eher nicht...dafuer sind wir wohl zu verschieden!

Nun, ich kann mich ab diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr wirklich an alles erinnern...

Dafuer ist es schon zu lange her.

Was ich allerdings noch ganz genau weiss, ist, dass Reita einen Abend vor Weihnachten bei mir auftauchte! Nach Monaten des Schweigens stand er ploetzlich vor meiner Tuer und bat um einlass.

Wir gingen auf mein Zimmer und, wie ich Reita nun auch schon kannte, sagte er sofort an, um was es ihm ging.

„Hast du morgen was vor?", fragte er knapp und sah mich dabei ausdruckslos an, als wuerde er gerade fragen, ob ich den Muell schon rausgebracht habe.

„Morgen?...Morgen ist Weihnachten, Baka..."

Etwas vorsichtig antwortete ich ihm. Wollte er sich etwa mit mir Treffen? An Heilig Abend? Wieso eigentlich nicht...~

„Ich weiss. Also, hast du was vor, oder nicht?"

Er strich sich kurz einmal durch die Haare, fixierte mich mit seinem durchdringenden Blick.

Und ploetzlich grinste er. Genau dasselbe Grinsen, dass er mir damals auf der Toilette in der Disco schenkte.

Etwas wirr antwortete ich dann endlich:

„N-nein ich hab nichts besonderes vor...aber...wieso?"

Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und sah kurz unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster.

„Gegenfrage: Wieso nicht?"

Noch verwirrter als zuvor ging ich bedaechtig einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er sich einen neuen Mantel zugelegt hatte.

Darin machte eine aeusert gute Figur; der Mantel war nicht zu gross und nicht zu klein. Wie angegossen schmiegte er sich seinem Koerper an, schmeichelte besonders seiner Taille und verlieh sei-

„Was ist jetzt? Ja oder nein?"

Ich wurde schnell aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, schuettelte kurz resignierend den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Von mir aus, gern...Und was wollen wir machen?"

Da! Da war es wieder...das Grinsen...dieses typische Reita-Grinsen.

Mir brach der Schweiss aus und ich tat wieder einen Schritt zurueck, taumelte etwas und lies mich aufs Bett fallen.

Er kam dem Bett naeher, stuetzte sich links und rechts von mir ab und beugte sich leicht ueber mich.

Langsam kamen sich unsere Gesichter naeher und sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

Er streifte mit den Lippen leicht meine Wange und sprach etwas leiser, als koennte uns jemand belauschen.

„Das, Ruki..."

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln beschlich mich und ich bekam eine kleine Gaensehaut, als sein warmer Atem mein Ohr streifte.

„...koennen wir dann morgen entscheiden."

Rasch stand er wieder auf, straffte seinen Mantel etwas und hob die Hand zum Gruss.

„Bis morgen dann! Ich hol' dich ab..."

Und schon war er verschwunden.

Keine halbe Minute spaeter vernahm ich dann auch das Klacken der Haustuere, die sich wohl eben geschlossen hatte.

Ich lag immer noch wie versteinert auf meinem Bett.

Auf was hatte ich mich da eingelassen, bitte?


	4. Chapter 6

Am naechsten Morgen dann war ich aufgeregter als bei meiner Schuleinfuehrung.

Ich bekam fast keinen Bissen beim Fruehstueck runter und als ich meiner Mutter eroeffnete, dass ich am Abend bei einem Freund Weihnachten verbringen wuerde, stimmte sie nicht gerade froehlicher.

„Du solltest hier, bei deiner Familie bleiben! Wirklich. Oma und Opa freuen sich schon, dich wieder zu sehen!"

Sanft schuettelte ich den Kopf, um meine Mutter nicht weiter auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Ausserdem ist Weihnachten doch das Fest der Liebe!"

Etwas rot angelaufen verneinte Ich dann aber auch diese Aussage wieder und machte ihr somit klar, dass ich abends nun wirklich nicht zu Hause war.

Tat mir ja jetzt irgendwie leid...

Jedenfalls stand er um kurz nach 6 vor meiner Tuer.

Mir schlug das Herz bis zum Hals als ich oeffnete.

Er hatte sich total rausgeputzt!

Feinsaeuberlich in elegante, weisse Hosen und einem weissen Hemd gekleidet, kam ich mir neben dieser strahlenden Schoenheit total laecherlich vor.

(Ich trug damals immernoch meine Jeans...hatte wohl mal wieder die Zeit verschwitzt...)

Die Haare lagen flach und ich glaubte, er habe sie frisch gefaerbt.

Ein leichtes Laecheln zierte seine Lippen, als er mich begrueste und so bat ich ihn noch kurz herein.

Meine Mutter war von Anfang an von ihm begeistert.

„Was ein huebscher, junger Mann!", sagte sie immer wieder vor sich her und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Schade, dass ich keine Tochter habe..wirklich bedauerlich...!"

Und ich glaube das war das erste mal, dass ich Reita mit einem leichten Rotton um die Nase herum gesehen hatte.

Er war doch tatsaechlich rot geworden!

„Entschuldige meine Mutter, sie ist etwas...aufdringlich."

Mit diesen Worten verscheuchte ich meine Mutter und fuehrte ihn in mein Schlafzimmer.

„Also..", begann er, „Irgendwie hat sie ja recht!"

Etwas verwundert drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Ich war gerade dabei, mir eine etwas elegantere schwarze Hose anzuziehen, genau darauf bedacht, dass er mir vom Bett aus wunderbar zuschauen konnte.

„Mit was denn?", stellte ich mich dumm. Innerlich grinste ich etwas, schwang meine Hueften lasziv ueber meinen Zimmerboden und ging auf das Bett zu.

„Na, damit, dass du keine Schwester hast! Oder du kein Maedchen bist!"

Wumm.

Mal wieder hatte er mir bewiesen, wie Taktlos er war.

Geknickt seufzend wandt ich mich ab und ging zurueck zu meinem Kleiderschrank, griff einfach wahllos hinein.

Hatte ich denn keine Hemden mehr?...

„Naja...ich bin ganz froh drum, nicht von so etwas geplagt zu sein. Schlieslich..."

Ha, gefunden! Ein schlichtes schwarzes Hemd, das mir jetzt nur noch passen musste.

Ich zog rasch mein Shirt ueber den Kopf, warf das Hemd um und knoepfte es langsam zu.

Ich konnte Reita's Blicke an meinem Ruecken foermlich spueren.

„...sind Maedchen komplizierter als Jungs! Als Maedchen hat man nicht wirklich viele Vorteile. Ich meine, wer will schon zwei komische Dinger vor sich im Weg haben? Ausserdem...wuerde ich das Gefuehl, nix zwischen den Beinen zu haben, irgendwie komisch finden."

Bemerkt hatte ich es nicht, doch als ich Schritte hinter mir hoerte, wurde mir klar, dass Reita aufgestanden war.

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber der Sex ist leichter!...und macht mehr Spass~", sagte er in einem leicht gleichgueltigem, aber vorwuerfigem Ton.

Ich drehte mich um und sah zu ihm. Er stand an meinem Schreibtisch und musterte ein Bild, das mich und meinen besten Freund Kai zeigte.

Empoert warf ich ein: „ Ach ja? Und woher weisst du, dass es mit Maedchen mehr Spass macht? Schon ausprobiert, oder was?"

Ich sagte das eher aus Spass und in Ironie, doch als ich ein einziges, klares „Ja" von ihm erwidert bekam, wurde mein Hals ungewoehnlich trocken.

„J-jetzt wirklich?", stotterte ich verwirrt.

Meine Frage ignorierend warf er eine Gegenfrage ein: „Woher kennst du den?"

Etwas beleidigt, dass er meine Frage einfach so ignorierte, stammelte ich nur leise etwas von „Kai...? Den kenn ich schon eine ganze Weile...Mein bester Freund."

„Aha."

Und damit war das Thema offensichtlich gegessen.

Er schlenderte gedankenverloren an mein Fenster, das Bild immernoch in der Hand haltend.

Verwirrt sah ich ihm nach, vermutete dumme Dinge.

„Du hast meine frage noch nicht beantwortet, Aki..."

Leise, nicht zwingend, sagte ich diese Worte und stellte mich neben ihn ans Fenster.

Der Schnee fiel. Beziehungsweise, musste es schon eine kleine Weile getan haben, denn es lag schon eine duenne Schicht auf den Daechern der Nachbarhaeuser.

Kurz seufzte Reita, sah dem Spiegel-Ruki in die Augen.

Ich konnte erst nicht erkennen, ob Reita nun aus dem Fenster schaute, oder ob er mich durch die leicht spiegelnde Fensterscheibe beobachtete.

Seinen Blick erwidernd nahm ich ihm das Bild ab, brach den indirekten Augenkontakt nicht.

Er starrte mich noch kurz an, sah dann wieder zu dem Photo, das jetzt in meiner Hand weilte.

„Was hast du, Reita?" Besorgt sah ich ihn an. Sein Blick hatte sich veraendert, seine Augen leuchteten nicht mehr so schoen wie noch vor einer halben Stunde.

„...Wir sollten langsam gehen."

Enttaeuscht sah ich ihm dabei zu, wie er sich umdrehte, seinen Mantel nahm und zur Tuer ging.

„Bist du soweit jetzt?"

„Ja~...Ich bin fertig."

Ich schnappte mir noch schnell meine Jacke und nahm mir vor, ihn noch einmal ueber das Thema auszufragen.

Wo er mich hinfuehrte, wollt ihr wissen?

Nun, ich umgehe jetzt mal ganz bestimmt die Tatsache, dass er mit mir in ein Geschmackvolles Restaurant ging.

Warum?

Naja...ich ging davon aus, dass er mich einlud.

Problem: Er ging davon aus, dass ich bezahle.

Zwickmuehle, keiner von uns hatte wirklich genug Geld dabei und so lies ich meine Uhr, die ich von meinem Opa vererbt hatte, im Geschaeft und konnte sie gegen Vorlage von 6.300 Yen wieder abholen.

Aber ich moechte mich jetzt nicht mit solchen Nebensaechlichkeiten aufhalten.

Meine Fuesse sind wieder trocken und halbwegs warm.

Den Schal wickle ich enger um meinen Hals und kauere mit etwas zusammen.

Der Wind wird wirklich immer kaelter.

Aber ich bin ja noch nicht fertig mit meiner Geschichte.

Jedenfalls war die Stimmung danach ziemlich im Keller, auch wenn wir darueber lachen konnten.

Es war Weihnachten und wieso zur Hoelle fiel mir erst jetzt ein, dass ich kein Geschenk besorgt hatte?

Er war zwar nicht gerade einer meiner besten Freunde, doch irgenwie fuehlte ich mich dazu verpflichtet, ihm ein Geschenk zu machen.

Ich dachte kurz nach waehrend ich neben ihm herschlenderte.

Seine Haende hatte er in der Manteltasche vergraben, schien ebenfalls in Gedanken verloren.

Nach dem grossen Essen mussten wir uns einfach irgendwie die Fuesse vertreten, so eine Art Verdauungsspaziergang.

Ploetzlich fiel mir was ein!

Unruhig ruettelte ich an meiner Jackentasche, zog den Geldbeutel hervor.

„A-Aki...?"

Vorsichtig versuchte ich ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu holen.

Ein leises „Hm...?" machte mir klar, dass er mir zuhoeren wollte.

„Mir faellt gerade ein, dass ich garkein Geschenk fuer dich habe...und deshalb...naja..."

Ich wurde etwas rot und blieb stehen und Reita tat es mir gleich.

„Ich- also...du darfst dir alles von mir wuenschen was du willst..."

Kurz sah er mich verwundert an, doch dann musste er lauthals loslachen.

Ich kam mir total verarscht vor und boxte ihn in die Seite.

„Hoer auf, mich auszulachen, Mann!"

„Ich- haha, tut mir leid, aber das hat sich gerade total zweideutig angehoert!"

Den Bauch haltend vor Lachen stiegen ihm nun sogar schon die Traenen in die Augen.

Jetzt war ich echt sauer.

Ich gab mir hier voll die Bloese und der lachte mich einfach aus! Schoen, wie er wollte!

Ich machte Kehrt und stapfte boese durch den Schnee, doch keine 5 Schritte weiter, hielt mich Akira an der Schulter fest.

„Tut mir leid, ehrlich! Aber das war einfach so...total suess!"

Ich sah ihn an.

Er sah mich an.

Immernoch liefen kleine Lachtraenen ueber seine Wange, doch sein Laecheln in diesem Moment war einfach unbezahlbar.

„Aki..."

Sein Laecheln wurde noch etwas breiter und leicht stupste er mich an.

„Na komm, wir sind noch nicht fertig~"

Leicht enttaeuscht sah ich, wie er wieder in die andere Richtung ging und mich mehr oder weniger stehen lies.

Seufzend ging ich ihm nach.

„Ich hab das echt ernst gemeint jetzt...ich moechte dir was schenken~".

Hoffnungsvoll spaehte ich zu ihm rueber und sah, wie er anscheinend schon wieder kurz vorm Lachen war.

Schmollend gab ich von mir: „Du brauchst nicht gleich wieder lachen, mensch..."

„Tu ich garnicht. Hab ich auch nicht vor, Ruki."

Abermals blieb er stehen und ich kam dem sofort gleich.

Irgendetwas in meinem Herzen freute sich gerade zutiefst.

Er hatte meinen Namen gesagt.

Es war ein ganz normales, sogar lieb gemeintes „Ruki".

Kein Ich-bring-dich-gleich-um-„Ruki".

Und auch kein Du-bist-total-bekloppt-verzieh-dich-„Ruki", wie ich es die letzten Wochen oefters zu hoeren bekam.

Der Schnee, der auf uns leise herabpuderte war auf einmal nicht halb so laestig wie vorhin noch, als er kalt und nass auf uns stuerzte. Er war eher sanft geworden, schmolz, gleich nachdem er unsere Koerper erreichte zu einer winzigen Pfuetze.

Reita hatte anscheinend bemerkt, dass ich nach seinem Satz etwas aus dieser Welt gedriftet war.

„Ruki...? Alles okay?"

Und wie alles okay war!

Auf einmal fuehlte ich alles ganz genau.

Die ganzen Gefuehlsausbrueche in den vergangenen Wochen zeichneten einen glasklaren Weg vor mir.

Ich sah ihn an, sah in sein huebsches Gesicht, bemerkte seine Verwunderung.

Langsam aber bestimmt trat ich an ihn heran, zog seine Haende aus der Jackentasche, waermte meine eigenen an ihnen.

Mein eigener Mut zu dieser Tat machte mir etwas Angst, schreckte mich aber auf keinen Fall zurueck. Jetzt schien er komplett verwirrt, lies es aber mit sich machen.

Meine Augen trafen seine und ich war mir jetzt hundert Prozent sicher.

Ich mochte ihn nicht nur.

Ich empfand so etwas wie Liebe fuer ihn!

In meinem Kopf wiederholte ich dies immer und immer wieder, aber es verlor nicht an Verruecktheit.

Dieser Mann hatte mir wehgetan, nicht nur einmal, aber genausooft hat er mir wunderbare Momente geschenkt. Jede kleine Geste von ihm ging mir gerade erneut durch den Kopf und ich fuehlte mich unglaublich wohl hier bei ihm.

Ich lies auch noch die letzten Zentimeter zwischen uns weichen und sah weiterhin zu ihm hoch, lies seine Haende los, nur um sie in derselben Sekunde noch in seinem heissen Nacken zu vergraben.

In diesem Moment war mir egal, ob er mich zurueckweisen sollte, ich wollte nur diesen einen Kuss, von mir aus. Nur einen, bitte, Aki!

Vorsichtig aber bestimmend zog ich den immernoch etwas verwundert dreinblickenden Reita zu mir nach unten, kam ihm etwas entgegen.

Unsere Lippen trafen sich und ich fuehlte mich unendlich befreit in diesem Augenblick.

Er wehrte sich nicht, nein, im Gegenteil, er bewegte seine Lippen leicht gegen die Meinen. Ich fuehlte, wie seine Haende wanderten, sich erst an meinen Ruecken, dann immer nach untenglitten, bis sie an meiner Huefte einen geeigneten Platz fanden.

Noch enger an ihn drueckend oeffnete ich nun vorsichtig meinen Mund, wollte ihn auffoerdern, mich zu erkunden und er nam die Einladung sofort an.

Erst etwas scheu, dann aber immer waghalsiger erkundeten wir den Mund des jeweils anderen.

Der Schneefall lies langsam wieder nach und die Kaelte schien wie weggeblasen.

Ich fuehlte mich auserstande zu denken, wollte mir eigentlich viel mehr von ihm nehmen.

Mein Griff um seinen Nacken lockerte sich und auch seine Haende schienen sich von mir zu loesen.

Von mir aus haette er sie dort auch lassen koennen...


	5. Chapter 7

„Oi...!", war das einzigste, was er rausbrachte, als wir uns nach schier einer Ewigkeit wieder trennten.

Jetzt erst wurde mir klar, was ich getan hatte: Ich hatte ihn gekuesst! So richtig jetzt...!

Schlagartig stieg mir die Roete ins Gesicht und ich sah peinlich beruehrt auf den aeusert interessanten Boden.

Er raeusperte sich kurz, kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und sah ebenfalls zur Seite.

„Also, aehm...das war...", stammelte er vor sich hin und mir haette es peinlicher nicht sein koennen.

„T-Tut mir Leid, wirklich! Ich...wusste gerade nicht wirklich was ich tue, ich bin etwas...ach, ich hab keine Ahnung...!"

Ich hielt mir den Kopf, so als ob ich meine Gedanken vielleicht dadurch endlich geordnet bekaeme.

Meine Augen suchten erneut nach seinen, suchten verzweifelt etwas, das den Anschein machen koennte, Verstaendnis zu zeigen.

Und er laechelte.

Nur ganz leicht, und ganz sanft sah er auf mich herab.

„Ruki...~"

Ich glaubte, mein Herz wuerde jeden Moment zerspringen, so schnell pochte es in meiner Brust.

Wenn er nur wuesste, wie suess er mich foltern konnte, indem er einfach nur meinen Namen auf diese wunderbare Weise sagte.

Verschuechtert sah ich auf, wissend, dass ich jede Sekunde in Ohnmacht fallen wuerde, wenn ich in seine wunderschoenen Augen sah.

Ich versuchte sein Laecheln so gut es ging zu erwidern, doch ich glaube ich muss in diesem Moment ganz schoen dumm gegrinst haben!

Wie so ein kleiner Perversling, ich kanns mir gut vorstellen.

Jedenfalls wurde sein Laecheln ebenfalls zu einem kleinen Grinsen und widererwartend drehte er sich um und ging schlendernd seiner Wege.

Wunderbar, da lies er mich schon wieder stehen!

Doch ich konnte ihm einfach nicht boese sein, also spurtete ich ihm hinterher, zurueck an seine Seite, an der ich mich doch eigentlich nie richtig sehen konnte.

„Ich will dir was zeigen...!", waren seine Worte als wir einige Minuten schweiglos vor uns hergrinsend einen kleinen, leicht verschneiten Weg, gingen.

„Was denn?", fragte ich verwundert.

„Das ist noch ein Geheimnis. Aber wir sind gleich da. Vertrau mir, das wird dir gefallen!"

Stolz nickend ging ich eine kleine Weile noch neben ihm her und fragte mich, wo er mich hinfuehrte.

Wir hatten die Stadt verlassen, gingen nun nicht mehr auf der Strasse sondern einem ungepflasterten Weg entlang, der immer weiter abseits fuehrte.

Und dann waren wir endlich am Ziel.

Er hatte mich an einen kleinen, fast ungenutzten Hafen gefuehrt.

Ich blieb stehen, schaute mich interessiert um und beobachtete Reita, wie er auf einen Steg hopste und langsam in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Na los, komm schon~!", sagte er neckend und ich konnte gerade noch sehen, wie er mir winkte.

Was wollte er mir denn jetzt zeigen?

Ich ging ihm hinterher und als ich naeherkam sah ich, wie Akira vor einem mittelklassigem Boot haltgemacht hatte.

„Darf ich bitten?", rief er mir zu und wies mir den Weg auf die kleine Planke die zum Boot fuehrte.

„A-aber Akira, gehoert das Boot dir?", wollte ich mich vorher erstmal versichern, trat aber schon naeher.

„Nicht ganz~...", gab er leicht rot werdend zu, „Es gehoert meinem Onkel, aber ich hab den Schluessel noch von letzter Woche, als ich was fuer ihn an die naechste Kueste fahren sollte. Also los jetzt, einsteigen, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!"

Und mehr widerwillig stieg ich dann ein.

Hoffentlich hatte der seinen Bootsschein mit Sternchen bestanden, denn eigentlich hatte ich ein wenig Bammel vor offenem Gewaesser – vorallem in einem Wackel-Boot mit einem 17 jaehrigen am Steuer. Aber ich vertraute Aki voll und ganz, also lies ich mich einfach darauf ein.

Ich nahm auf der kleinen Bank hinten Platz, waerend Reita es sich einen halben Meter weiter vorne am Steuer bequem machte.

Er zuendete den Motor und fuhr gleich los.

Der Wind war etwas kalt und ich kuschelte mich tiefer in meine Jacke.

Jeder Muskel in meinem Koerper war angespannt vor Aufregung, was er mir denn nun zeigen wollte.

Wir fuhren keine 3 Minuten, da drehte er den Schluessel um, der Motor verstummte und er setzte sich leicht laechelnd nach hinten zu mir.

Einen Blick in die Umgebung werfend stellte ich fest, dass wir jetzt ein paar Kilometer von Zentral-Tokio entfernt schwammen.

Die ganze Stadt glitzerte, nicht einfach nur hell, wie es ueber das ganze Jahr so ueblich war; nein, an Weihnachten glaenzte alles ganz besonders! Die Lichter der hohen Haeuser schienen zu verblassen neben der wunderschoenen Weihnachts-Leuchten, die ueberall ihre Gelben, Roten, Blauen und Gruenen Lichter verstreuten.

Ueberwaeltigt von diesem Bild, das sich mir hier gab, sah ihn fragend an und er antwortete mir sofort, mit einem fluechtigen Blick auf die Uhr:

„Aufgepasst, jetzt kommt mein Geschenk an dich, Ruki!", er zeigte freudig nach vorne in die Luft und ich folgte seiner Hand. Ich hatte keine richtige Sekunde um nachzudenken, was nun geschah:

Es war, und das kann ich jetzt mit Sicherheit sagen, einer der schoensten Augenblicke meines Lebens, als ich verfolgte, wie etwas in den Himmel stieg, weit, weit oben mit einem lauten Knall explodierte und seine bunten Funken verspruehte!

Gleich darauf gingen weitere Raketen vor Tokio in die Luft und verbreiteten ihr helles Licht ueberall.

Das Feuerwerk war so wunderschoen und beeindruckend, dass es mir die Sprache verschlag!

Nur abwesend bemerkte ich, wie Reita einen Arm um meine Huefte legte, mich naeher an ihn zog und damit schoen waermte. Ich konnte meine Augen einfach nicht von diesem wunderbaren Schauspiel lassen.

Es war atemberaubend zu sehen, wie die ganzen Farben der Raketen sich miteinander vermischten, manchmal kleine Bilder bildeten.

Ich riss mich kurz von dem bunten Bild ab, sah Reita gluecklich in die Augen.

Mir rannen kleine Freudentraenen ueber die Wange, ich war immernoch sprachlos.

Es brauchte aber auch keine Worte, er verstand mich perfekt.

Einfach perfekt.

Dieses Weihnachten war schlicht und einfach perfekt.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde ging die letzte Rakete in die Luft.

Etwas enttaeuscht, dass es vorbei war, doch uebergluecklich seufzte ich leise.

Ich fand wieder meine Sprache:

„Oh Aki...! Das war so- so wunderschoen~! Vielen Dank...wirklich...", sagte ich erstickt.

Schon wieder stiegen mir die Traenen in die Augen, doch ich unterdrueckte sie so gut es ging. Ich war ja immerhin noch ein Mann! Auch wenn ich in diesem Moment einfach nur vor Glueck weinen wollte.

„Gern geschehen. Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen wird!"

Er stupste mit seiner Nase leicht gegen meine und laechelte vertraeumt.

Es kam mir so fremd vor, aber auch total vertraut.

Reita konnte sich manchmal total daneben benehmen, aber wenn es drauf ankam, war er einfach nur...goldig.

Charmant, suess, umwerfend, wunderbar; es gaebe so viele Worte um ihn treffend zu beschreiben, doch heute Nacht brauchte ich nur eines:

„Akira~ Das war alles so total...perfekt! Es war das schoenste, was ich je gesehen habe! Ich danke dir so sehr~ Der Abend war total schoen. Ich weiss echt nicht, mit wem ich lieber Weihnachten verbracht haette!", laechelte ich ihn breit an, schmiegte mich etwas naeher an seine Brust.

„Es waere schoen, wenn ich dir das naechstes Jahr wieder zeigen duerfte..." hauchte er leicht an mein Ohr.

„Und...Silvester moechte ich auch mit dir verbringen! Und...Ostern am liebsten auch...Also..." stotterte er leicht vor sich hin.

Ich sah ihn an.

Sah ihn seine Augen, die so viel Ehrlichkeit ausstrahlten.

Etwas rot werdend fragte ich: „Wie- wie meinst du das...?"

Seufzend schuettelte er den Kopf, lachte aber leicht dabei.

„Wie soll ich das schon meinen? Mach's mir bitte nicht so schwer~..."

Verschuechtert senkte er seinen Blick gen Boden des Bootes und spielte nervoes mit seinen Fingern.

Wollte er mir damit sagen, dass er mich mochte?

Wenn er das meinte, das wollte ich dann doch aus seinem Mund hoeren!

Auch fuer mich selbst.

„Ich versteh nicht ganz..." gab ich vor und musste mir das grinsen verkneifen.

Sein Gesicht haette, selbst in dieser Dunkelheit, nicht roeter sein koennen und so stammelte er:

„Ach mann...Ich hab dich echt gern und...naja, ich glaube, dass ich was fuer dich empfinde...also so richtig!"

Jetzt konnte ich es mir doch nicht mehr verkneifen.

Ich grinste ihn breit an, kuschelte mich an ihn, kuesste sanft seine Wange.

„Danke~..." fluesterte ich und streichelte die gekuesste Stelle mit meinen Fingerspitzen.

„Danke fuer was...?" fragte er verwirrt, legte seine Hand an meine.

„Dass du mir das sagst. Ich hoer' sowas schlieslich auch nicht jeden Tag!" lachte ich leise, beugte mich noch etwas weiter zu ihm und nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Akira...", ich hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich~" und versiegelte unsere Lippen voller Liebe ein zweites mal an diesem Abend.


	6. Chapter 8

Fuer einen Rueckzieher war es dann zu spaet.

Aber ich hatte sowieso nicht vor einen zu machen, dafuer war ich damals viel zu gluecklich. Wie durch eine rosarote Brille empfand ich die Welt als eine Art Zuckerwatteball mit vielen bunten Streusel drauf. Dass das nicht lange gut ging ist eigentlich vorausschaubar.

Aber falsch gedacht, es hielt besser als erwartet. In der Schule blieb eigentlich alles beim Alten. Jedenfalls fuer die anderen. Wann immer wir Pause hatten und wann immer uns keiner beobachtete liesen wir unseren Beduerfnissen freien Lauf. Es wurde zu einer Art Spiel und wir suchten uns immer neue Orte, immer neue Ideen und letzendlich konnte ich ihn sogar dazu umstimmen, dass er den Sex mit Maennern weitaus besser fand als den mit Frauen! (Der Sex war sowieso so eine Sache fuer sich...aber davon erzaehle ich euch lieber spaeter). Nun, das Versteckspiel hatte seine Reize, doch wie gefaehrlich es wirklich war, das fanden wir erst nach 2 Monaten heraus. Wir trafen uns nach dem Sportunterricht hinter der Halle und plauderten erst etwas oberflaechlich. Ich sass auf einer kleinen Mauer, die den Schulbezirk abgrenzte und Akira stand an die Sporthalle angelehnt. Freudig erzaehlte ich ihm von meiner 1 im Weitsprung und er lobte mich, indem er mir einen besonders langen Kuss schenkte. Hier hinten konnte man gut die anderen Schueler hoeren (okay, die waren wohl auch aus 2 km Entfernung noch zu hoeren) und hatte so immer gut im Hoerfeld, falls jemand kommen wuerde. Aber Reitas Kuss zog mich so in seinen Bann, all meine Sinne konzentrierten sich nur auf ihn; und so bemerkte ich nicht Kou-kun, meinen Banknachbar und Klassensprecher, der mich wohl schon eine Weile zu suchen schien. Die „Ruki!"-Schreie kamen immer naeher. Schnell riss ich mich von Akira los, drehte mich mit Vollspeed um meine eigene Achse und sah direkt in Kouyou's Gesicht.

„Ehm...ja?" Verzweifelt rang ich noch nach Atem, doch seine hochgezogenen Augebrauen verrieten mir, dass er wohl etwas mitbekommen hatte.

„Was tust du hier mit...dem da?", sagte er veraechtlich und stierte Reita an, der schon die Faeuste ballte. Die beiden verstanden sich...nun...ehrlich gesagt verstanden sie sich ueberhaupt nicht. Kou verabscheute Reitas draufgaengerische Art und Reita hatte tiefe Abneigung gegen Kouyous Gerechtigkeitssinn, den er, wann immer er konnte, auch raushaengen lies.

Kurz und knapp: die Situation eskalierte. Kouyou hatte uns wirklich dabei erwischt, wie wir uns leidenschaftlich kuessten, auch wenn er es erst fuer eine Illusion hielt. Jedenfalls ging Reita mehr oder weniger auf ihn los nachdem er ihn unter anderem als „Schwuchtel" und „schlechten Einfluss" beschimpfte und keine 2 Minuten spaeter hatte sich der ganze Schulhof um uns versammelt. Also eher um die Beiden, denn ich ging komplett in der Menge unter, konnte mich nicht mehr nach vorne kaempfen und blieb erschuettert abseits der Menge stehen. Super, was nun?

Schlussendlich kam der Direx und auch ich wurde ins Sekreteriat bestellt. Ich hatte doch garnichts verbrochen! Als ich dort ankam waren sogar Akiras Eltern gekommen, Kou-kun sass etwas abseits eingeschuechtert in der Ecke. Seine Brille sass schief und er glaenzte nicht mehr so, wie er es sonst tat. Eine recht grosse Wunde zierte seine Stirn und er zitterte etwas.

„Setzen sie sich.", forderte mich der Direktor auf und ich leistete dem Befehl sofort folge. „Sie waren Zeuge des Ausloesers dieser Tat, habe ich gehoert?"

„Ehm...ja, aber..." Nervoes hilfesuchend sah ich zu Akira, der schmollend und angesaeuert auf seinem Stuhl zwischen seinen Eltern sass und gerade ueberhaupt nicht mehr sehr dominierend aussah. Sei Irokese war verzogen, Kou schien sich ziemlich in seine Haare vergriffen zu haben. Allerdings hatte er keine groesseren Wunden. Er sah leicht beleidigt auf den Boden, die Arme verschraenkt und so konnte ich von ihm keine grosse Hilfe erwarten. Mein Blick schlich sich wieder zum Pult.

„...aber ich weiss nicht, wieso sie sich geschlagen haben. Tut mir leid." Wieder wandt ich den Blick ab und sah zu Kouyou, der mich seit einigen Sekunden fixierte. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er schien etwas enttaeuscht, aber was erwartete er? Dass ich dem Direx offen ins Gesicht bellte, dass ich schwul war, auf einen mehr oder minderen Schlaeger stand, der mehr Probleme machte als George W. Bush und sie sich gekloppt hatten, weil wir uns kuessten? Hmm...aber eigentlich gings ja nicht um den Kuss. Sie konnten sich schlicht und einfach nicht ab? Das erzaehlte ich dann auch dem Direktor und nach 10 Minuten durfte ich das Sekreteriat wieder verlassen. Die Schule war mittlerweile vorbei und die Nachmittagsaktivitaeten hatten begonnen. Ich lies mich auf der Schuleingangstreppe nieder und wartete etwa eine halbe Stunde-doch keiner kam. Weder Kouyou noch Reita. Ich entschied mich doch noch etwas zu warten und nach knapp einer Stunde endlich erschien der eingeschuechterte Kou-kun hinter mir. Von oben herab starrte er mich an, musterte mich kurz und setzte sich, mit Abstand wohlgemerkt, zu mir. „Die werfen ihn von der Schule.", sagte er, kurz und knapp, schlicht und einfach, als wuerde er gerade verkuenden, dass die Sonne heute nicht mehr scheinen wird.

„Bitte?", geschockt drehte ich mich zu ihm, suchte nach einem Anzeichen, dass er eben gescherzt hatte.

„Japp, die schmeissen ihn von der Schule, wenn-„

„Das koennen die doch nicht machen! Entschuldige Bitte, aber SO viel hat er jetzt auch wieder nicht angestellt! Wieso werfen die nicht Shin von der Schule, der hat einen schon Krankenhausreif gepruegelt! Und trotzdem ist er noch hier! Was soll der Scheiss eigentlich?". Aufgebracht stand ich auf, kickte eine unschuldige Muelltonne aus dem Weg und maschierte auf und ab.

„...wenn ich gegen ihn Aussagen wuerde."

„...was?", ich blieb stehen.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ganz einfach-das war Akiras letzte Chance bevor er fliegt. Sollte ich jetzt eine Art Aussage gegen ihn machen, fliegt er. Mache ich keine, bleibt ihm die Missetat nochmal verziehen."

„Aber...Aber du hast doch indirekt damit angefangen!" Wuetend schritt ich auf ihn zu, kurz davor ihm noch eine Platzwunde zu verpassen.

„Der Direktor weiss, dass er Schuld ist. Akira ist Schuld, das ist Fakt, egal was passiert. Also suchs dir aus. Du hast es in der Hand."

Schwer schluckend hakte ich nach: „W-was hab ich in der Hand? Was willst du eigentlich?..."

Er ging einige Schritte auf mich zu, sein grinsen verstaerkend antwortete er mir: „Ob Suzuki fliegt oder nicht...und ob alle von eurem...nun ja, nennen wir es mal „kleines Geheimnis" erfahren werden. Wie waers mit einem Deal?"

Instinktiv taumelte ich etwas zurueck, verschaffte mir wieder Abstand zu ihm. „Und der waere...?"

„Leih' ihn mir aus."

„...Bitte?" verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Verarscht der mich hier?

„Ich will wissen, wie es ist mit ihm zu ficken."

Okay. Der Kerl ist eindeutig pervers.

„Und da glaubst du, ich leih' ihn dir einfach mal so aus oder wie?" entgegnete ich spoettisch und nahm eine abwehrende Haltung ein.

„Ja. Musst du ja wohl oder uebel. Ich finde ihn seit der 7. Klasse scharf und dann kamst du. Nicht mal ueber dich konnte ich mich mit ihm anfreunden, dieser sture Bock hat-„

„Und trotzdem stehst du auf ihn oder wie? Du bist doch echt pervers...als wuerde ich dir meinen Freund ausleihen, das ist doch-„

Zack, da hab ich was vor der Nase kleben. Was soll der Scheiss denn nun schon wieder?

„Kuck dir das hier genau an. Sieh es dir an und sag mir dann nochmal, dass ICH pervers bin!..."

Grinsend haelt er mir ein Foto vor die Augen, es ist etwas unscharf, deshalb muss ich zweimal hinkucken, doch auch beim ersten mal konnte ich schon sagen, wer das darauf war und vorallem, was sie taten.

Da waren ich und Reita, in unserer vollen Pracht, und mitten drin uns in voellige Ekstase zu voegeln. Ein recht geschmackvolles Bild, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass es direkt hinter der Schultoilette ist. Wir haetten unsere Orte wohl doch besser gewaehlt.

„Also, was ist?", fragte er ungeduldig und schlieslich nickte ich.

„Gut...Du bekommst ihn. Eine Nacht, einmal, ohne Kuessen und fummeln...aber eine Bedingung: Ich werde zusehen." Bestimmend verschraenkte ich die Arme und musterte den strahlenden Schoenling.

Nicht, dass ihr jetzt denkt, ich waere darauf abgefahren, meinen festen Freund mit dem Klassensprecher zu sehen. Aber ich vertraute ihm nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt...vertraute ich auch Aki da nicht so ganz. Wenn er ihn nun doch anziehend fand? Wenn er sich in die Sache so hineinsteigert, dass er am Ende was fuer ihn empfindet...?

„Schoen, wie du willst. Wie waer's am Samstag bei mir? Ich hab sturmfrei... Aber du darfst dich nicht einmischen. Ich will Akira und nur ihn."

„...und was willst du von mir?"

Der kuehle Blonde beteiligte sich am Geschehen, lehnte an der Haupttuer am Treppenabsatz.

Wie lange stand der bitte schon dort?

Nun brach mir der Schweiss aus. Super, das faengt echt alles suuuper an. Scotty, beam me up?

Reita nicht beachtend wandt sich Kou mir zu, kam naeher.

„Du loest den Deal besser ein, sonst werdet ihr eure kleinen Spielchen wohl nur noch Nachts treiben koennen~", fluesterte er, ging an mir vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg auf die Strasse.

Stumm lies er mich zurueck, ich stand mittlerweile in Akiras Richtung, der immernoch genauso gleichgueltig dastand.

„Wo sind deine Eltern?" versuchte ich das Thema gleich von Anfang an abzuschneiden.

„Drinne, reden noch mit dem alten Sack."

Kurz nickte ich, sah auf den Boden, wieder in Reitas Augen und gleich wieder auf den Boden.

Das wird er mir uebel nehmen. Was heisst uebel, ich habe gerade meinen Freund sozusagen ausgeliehen. Gehts mir noch gut?

„Ich-„ begann ich, mich zu rechtfertigen, doch er lies mich nicht aussprechen.

„Schon klar. Ich tu's. Naechsten Samstag habt ihr ausgemacht, ja? Gut. Ich werd' da sein."

Und mit diesen Worten lies er mich stehen.

Ich sah ihm nicht hinterher, blieb einfach stehen. In den Himmel starrend verlor ich mich in meinen Gedanken, bemerkte nicht einmal die weit entfernten Fragen von Akiras Eltern, wo er denn hin sei. Alles zog vorbei und ich fuehlte mich...miserabel. Ja ich glaube, das beschrieb es am besten.

Ich hatte gerade das Herz meines Freundes verloren.


	7. Chapter 9

Samstag, 21 Uhr 22.

Mein Magen koennte schlimmer nicht schmerzen.

Fast 10 mal hatte ich schon versucht Reita zu erreichen, doch jedesmal ging nur der AB ran.

Wie konnte ich mich nur selbst so derbe in die Scheisse reiten? Obwohl...wenn ich nochmal drueber nachdenke, (und ich habe weiß Gott schon mindestens 1289234380923 mal in den letzten Tagen darüber nachgedacht!) hatte ich garkeine Wahl! Akira haette schlieslich die Schule wechseln muessen, seine Eltern haetten Stress gemacht, womoeglich waere er von zuhause rausgeschmissen worden. Und was weiss ich denn noch alles fuer schreckliche Dinge. Jetzt sitze ich also auf meinem Bett und weiss nicht, was tun. Okay. Ich hab 2 Optionen:

Einmal koennte ich zu Reita nach Hause gehen und versuchen mit ihm zu reden. Oder doch lieber zu Kouyou und versuchen, die Sache anderster zu regeln? Oder ich koennte einfach hier sitzen bleiben, darauf hoffen, dass die beiden die Sache abblasen, wenn ich nicht auftauche. Wobei hier die Moeglichkeit bestuende, dass sie es einfach eiskalt, ohne mich dabei zuhaben, treiben wuerden! Oh Gott, ich glaube mein Kopf platzt jede Sekunde! Ich muss aber langsam mal los...Verdammt, wie ich mir gerade ein Erdbeben hier wuenschte! Andauernd gibt es Erdbeben hier in Japan, aber wenn man eines braucht, ist keines da! Oh mann...jetzt schieb ich die Schuld schon auf Naturkatastrophen...ich gehoert eingesperrt. Aber egal... Ich muss jetzt gehen.

Langsam erhebe ich mich von meinem federweichen Bett, zieh' mir eine Jacke an und sag meiner Mutter, dass ich eben nochmal schnell zu Kai ruebergehe. In dem Moment, in dem ich ihr diese Luege erzaehle faellt mir ploetzlich etwas ein. Kai! Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai. Kai... natuerlich! Schnell spurte ich nochmal nach oben, greife zum Telefon und waehle die Nummer meines besten Freundes.

Kai war meine letzte Rettung jetzt!

Darauf hoffend, dass er rangeht, warte ich ab. Ich hatte mich ewig nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet...aber Akira hatte irgendwie meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gefordert. Und dann auch noch diese Sache mit dem Klassensprecher.

Hoffentlich spricht er noch mit mir.

„Yutaka...?"

„Kai!" Heilfroh plaerre ich ins Telefon und moechte ihm am liebsten 10 000 Dinge auf einmal erzaehlen.

Er wusste zwar von der Sache mit Reita und mir, klang aber nie sehr begeistert dabei.

Schnell plaetscherte ich die Geschichte halbwegs verstaendlich herunter und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Stille.

„Kai? Bist du noch dran?", fragte ich unsicher nach.

„Jah~...also...im Klartext: Dieser Reita soll also mit Kouyou schlafen?"

„Ja...so in der Art."

Kai ging leider nicht auf meine Schule. Einerseits war das wirklich doof, andererseits muss ich sagen...ich glaube, wenn Reita und Kai sich immer „um mich streiten" muessten, wuerde das auf Dauer nicht gut gehen. Jedenfalls hielt mir mein bester Freund erstmal eine Standpredigt und riet mir, bei der Sache nicht zuzusehen. Ich waere ja viel zu labil. Haha, dankeschoen. Ich bin immernoch ein Mann und kann mich beherrschen. Danke, Mr. Bester Freund des Jahres, fuer diese aufbauenden Worte. Wenigstens bot er mir an, mich zu ihm hinzufahren und mit auch wieder abzuholen. Auch wenn Kouyou nicht sooo weit weg von mir wohnte konnte ich Kais unterstuetzung jetzt wirklich gebrauchen.

Gesagt getan.

Es war jetzt fast 10 und ich stand vor meiner Tuer und wartete auf besagten besten Freund. Im Gegensatz zu mir hatte Kai etwas aus seiner freien Zeit gemacht. Er hatte den Rollerfuehrerschein seit ein paar Monaten und klaute immer mal wieder bei Gelegenheit den Roller seines Opas.

So langsam stieg die Unruhe weiter in mir auf. Meine Finger kribbelten unangenehm und ich schwitze wie bloed, obwohl es immernoch ziemlich kalt war.

Gott sei Dank war Kai nach wenigen Minuten schon da und begruesste mich mit einem kecken Laecheln, das mir eher „Du bist so ein Pechvoegelchen...!" sagen wollte.

„Bereit?", fragte er mich zurueckhaltend.

Ich nickte leicht, nannte ihm die Strasse und die Hausnummer in der Kou wohnte, stieg hinter ihn auf und lies mir die kalte Luft durch die Haare wehen. Mein Kopf wurde wieder schoen leicht und die Probleme rueckten in die Ferne. Der Himmel war fast klar und die Sterne funkelten von diesem Stadtteil ausgesehen wunderschoen. Oh und wenigstens hatte ich meine Mutter nun doch nicht angelogen, schlieslich WAR ich grade bei Kai.

Nach etwa 10 Minuten der Stille hielt Kai vor einem grossen Haus, etwas abgelegener und pompoeser. Ich hatte vorher schonmal gehoert, seine Eltern seien „etwas reicher als der Rest hier".

Jedenfalls bestaetigte das Haus mit kleinem Vorgarten diese Theorie im ganzen. Tief seufzend stieg ich ab und sah zum Eingang, an dem schon Akira's Bike lehnte.

Super. Wehe die hatten schon angefangen ohne mich!

Bitter ueber mich selbst lachend verabschiedete ich mich von Kai, der mich in einer Stunde wieder hier abholen wollte.

Ich schluckte noch einmal schwer und machte mich dann auf den Weg zur Tuer. Zoegernd klingelte ich einmal...zweimal und dann stand auch schon Kouyou an der Tuer.

„Ruki! Da bist du ja endlich!", laechelte er mich an und zog mich freudig hinein.

Irgendwie kam mir das alles gerade furchtbar gestellt vor. Oder wie in einer TV Soap.

Und ich war die Hauptrolle? Oder doch nur ein Nebendarsteller und die Hauptrolle waren Akira und Kouyou, die beim Staffelfinale endlich zusammenfanden?

Ja, mein Hirn geht wieder mit mir durch.

Ich zog meine Schuhe aus und schleiche Kou hinterher, der mich ins Wohnzimmer geleitet.

Auf einer ledernen Couch nahm ich dann auch Platz und suche den Raum nach Akira ab.

Kouyou gesellte sich auf einen Sessel, direkt neben einen Plasma-Breitbildfernseher und laechelt mit leicht hinterhaeltig an. Er schien wohl auf etwas zu warten. Und ich wusste auch auf was.

„Wo ist Akira?" gab ich seinen Blicken nach und mein Blick fiel auf seinen Mund, der sich truegerisch noch weiter nach oben bog.

„Der ist auf meinem Zimmer..."

„Und...was tut er da?" Da war er wieder, der Angstschweis.

„Er wartet. Auf uns schaetze ich! Vielleicht sieht er sich auch gerade schonmal ein paar schoene Heftchen an, bevor er an mich rankommt!"

Dieser Kerl ist einfach widerlich. Alles an ihm kam mir gerade so unheimlich ekelhaft widerlich vor. Sein Lachen war widerlich, seine Visage, seine Haltung, einfach alles!

Aber ich konnte mich zurueckhalten. Mein Spitzname war ja nicht umsonst Ruki, der Gelassene.

Okay, eigentlich war es Ruki, das Weichei, aber so nannten mich auch wirklich nur die, die mich mal verhauen hatten!

Kouyou erhob mich von seinem Platz und winkte in Richtung Treppe. So ein unhoeflicher Kerl. Haette mir wenigstens was zu trinken anbieten koennen. Nun ja, wie dem auch sei.

Jedenfalls gingen wir dann nach oben und mit jeder Stufe schnuerte es mir den Hals weiter zu. Von weitem konnte ich schon komische Geraeusche hoeren, die mich leicht verwirrten. Wurde da gerde jemand verschlagen?

Meine Schritte wurden schneller und als ich in Kouyous Zimmer trat, traf mich fast der Schlag.

Der Kerl sass seelenruhig auf dem Fussboden und zockte Smash Bros.!

Wie gern ich ihn jetzt erschlagen wuerde, diesen Idioten!

„Ah, Ruki!" Nur schwer loesten sich Akiras Augen von dem Game und er sah mich freudig an.

„Kouyou hat die geilsten Spiele ueberhaupt! Er hat alles...Konsolen ohne Ende und mann...kuck dir den riesen Fernseher an!" Wie ein kleines Kind fuchtelte er mir da vor der Nase rum. Gings dem noch gut? Der sollte hier gleich jemanden flachlegen, den ich bis zum Grund meiner Seele hasste und er hatte nix bessres zu tun als Pruegelspiele zu spielen? Angewidert von meinem ganzen Umfeld trat ich einige Schritte wieder zurueck.

„Koennen wir das hinter uns bringen...? Ich will nach Hause." Meinte ich nur knapp und lehnte mich leicht gegen die Wand.

Reita sah mich etwas verwirrt an, hatte er eher eine positive Reaktion auf seinen Gamehype erwartet. Er beugte sich vor, betaetigte den roten Knopf an der Konsole und des Fernsehers und stand auf.

Kouyou konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen,was mich nur noch mehr krank machte.

Ich goennte es ihm, von einem Laster ueberfahren zu werden!

Er zog einen Stuhl heran und deutete mir, platz zunehmen.

Widerwillig setzte ich mich, seufzte tief in mich hinein und vermied es tunichst, Reita in die Augen zu schauen.

Dieser zog sich seine Weste und auch sein Shirt aus.

Was soll denn das bitte? Ich hatte eher Widerworte oder Diskussionen erwartet, bevor es hier zur Sache ging! Wollte er sich denn nicht noch irgendwie hier rauswinden?

Sehr zu Gunsten von Kouyou zog er nun auch noch seine Hose aus.

Kou legte nun auch an sein Oberteil Hand an und zog ebenfalls seine Hose aus.

Ich konnte mir schon genau denken wie vorfreudig er innerlich gerade abging.

Mistkerl. Dieser...ach...langsam fallen mir keine Schimpfwoerter mehr fuer ihn ein.

Voller Verachtung verschraenkte ich die Arme und wippte unruhig mit dem Fuss hin und her.

Nur noch in Boxershorts bekleidet standen sich die beiden nun gegenueber und Akira musterte Kouyous Koerper kurz, streckte seine Hand nach seinem Handgelenk aus und zog ihn mit aufs Bett.

Allein fuer diese Szene koennte ich beide die Haende abschlagen.

Und die Augen auspicken, denn Kou konnte seinen gierigen Blick nicht von meinem Freund lassen...und seine Haende nun auch nicht!

Steif sah ich zu wie die beiden sich befummelten und mit ihren Blicken fast auffrassen.

Reita beugte sich weiter ueber ihn und kam seinem Gesicht naeher, waehrend er mit seiner Hand ueber seinen Oberkoerper strich.

Wenn du ihn jetzt kuesst, Mister, dann sind sie tot.

Tot, sag ich euch!

Doch mein Blutdruck blieb gott sei dank im unteren Bereich, denn er hatte nur vor seinen Hals entlangzulecken. Was nicht heissen soll, dass mich das fast Wahnsinnig machte. Was mich aber noch mehr in Unruhe brachte, war, dass Akiras Hand sich langsam in Kou's Boxershort schob und dieser unter dieser Beruehrung leicht aufkeuchte.

Erwuerg ihn.

Erwuerg ihn jetzt sofort, Akira und ich schwoere dir, ich schweige und helfe dir, die Leiche wegzuschaffen und nie wieder ein Wort darueber zu verlieren.

Aber er tat es nicht.

Mir wurde hundeelend und ich hatte das Gefuehl mein Mittagessen wollte wieder nach draussen.

Mein Oberkoerper zitterte leicht, als Reita begann den stoehnenden Kouyou zu stimulieren und zu streicheln. War er bei mir zaertlicher? Ich glaube nicht. Ich glaube er unterscheidet ihn gerade ueberhaupt nicht von mir. Aber das sollte er, das sollte er verdammt nochmal!

Die Wut stieg in mir auf und Kouyou begann jetzt auch noch Reita zu betatschen. Und zwar nicht irgendwo, sondern zwischen seinen Beinen!

Und wer hatte sie in diese Aktion getrieben? ICH! Wir haetten Kou einfach verschlagen und drohen sollen, nicht gegen ihn Auszusagen und alles waere gut. Aber neeein...

Kouyous Stoehnen wurde lauter und auch Akira fing nun an, seiner Laune Luft zu machen. Ich fuehlte mich langsam wirklich wie in einem schlechten Porno.

Mein Blick bleibt an den Beinen Kouyous' haften. Er hat wirklich schoene Beine. Kurz schaue ich auf mich herab. Meine sind irgendwie...kurz geraten. Ob ihn diese langen Beine antoernen? Gefallen sie ihm besser als meine? Sicherlich, denn irgendwie scheint er nicht von ihnen loszukommen.

Seine Finger haben mittlerweile von seiner Erregung abgelassen und machen sich anscheinend auf den Weg, Kouyou vorzubereiten.

Gleich ist es soweit. Das war der einzigste Satz der mir die naechsten Minuten durch den Kopf ging. Mein Magen drehte sich zweimal um sich selbst und ich musste mich beherrschen, nicht aufzustehen und zu gehen. Jetzt war mir nach heulen zu mute... Ich wollte einfach nur alleine sein und eine Runde weinen. Reita sah nicht so als, als wuerde er hierzu gezwungen, er sah eher aus, als haette er sich Tagelang auf das hier gefreut.

Ich wollte nur noch weg.

Und schwupps, wie aus Zauberhand trugen mit meine Beine nach draussen. Boese Beinchen, boese!

Reita hatte mich angestarrt mit einem Blick, den ich von ihm noch nicht kannte. Eine Mischung aus „Warum laeufst du jetzt weg, jetzt wirds gleich interessant!" und „Verzeih mir das ganze hier".

Diesmal kuehlt die Luft meinen Kopf nicht ab.

Er kocht geradezu. Ein paar Traenen laufen mir ueber die Wangen und ich lehne mich an die Laterne gegenueber seines Hauses.

Eigentlich musste ich garnicht wirklich weinen, aber das trieb mir irgendwie einfach die Traenen in die Augen. Ein paar Minuten stehe ich da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Eigentlich hatte ich ja gehofft, Akira wuerde mir hinterherlaufen. Aber anscheinend machte es ihm zuviel Spass gerade.

Knacks.

Ich glaub, das war mein Herz.

Von weitem hoerte ich ein Rattern und wusste sofort, dass es Kai war.

Gluecklich ueber diesen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer sah ich ihm zu, wie er mir immer naeher kam.

Er saht mich kurz knapp an, stieg von seinem Roller und nahm mich in den Arm.

...

Nach ein paar Sekunden lies ich mich ganz in die Umarmung fallen und bin einfach nur heil froh, dass er nun da war.

„Soll ich dich jetzt heimfahren oder willst du mit zu mir?" wisperte er leise und lies mich nicht los.

„Nein..schon okay~ mir gehts gut, wirklich"

Und das sagte ich unter Traenen. Wirklich, ich war ein ganzer Mann.

„Du kannst mich heim bringen, ich bin ziemlich muede-„

„Ruki?"

Ein Poltern war zu vernehmen und Reita kam aus der Tuer gestuermt, dicht gefolgt von Kouyou, der im Gegensatz zu Akira im Tuerrahmen stehen blieb. Beide waren wieder halbwegs bekleidet, nur Kouyou schien sein Grinsen in seinem Schlafzimmer vergessen zu haben.

Ich loeste mich von meinem besten Freund und wandt mich Akira zu. Meine Traenen waren Gott sei dank bei dem Lichtfall nicht wirklich zu sehen und so versuchte ich, etwas zorniger dreinzublicken.

„Was?" fragte ich trotzig und baute mich, in meiner halben Groesse, vor ihm auf.

Doch er sagte nichts mehr.

Es war totenstille, sogar die Autos schienen gerade lieber einen anderen Weg zu fahren als diesen hier.

...

Ich sah zu Reita auf, dessen Blick etwas starr hinter mich gerichtet waren.

Stumm folgte ich dem Blick und sah, dass er Kai galt.

Etwas verwirrt sah ich zwischen beiden hin und her und verstand nicht ganz.

Kai's Blick wanderte zwischen Reita und dem Boden hin und her und er schien etwas sagen zu wollen.

Halbwegs entschlossen richtete ich das Wort lieber erst an Kai:

„K-Kai? Was ist los? Ihr...kennt euch?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit Reita...Akira Suzuki meintest, Ruki..."

„Ehm..." Stimmt. Eigentlich hatte ich ihm nie Reitas richtigen Namen gesagt.

Wie dumm von mir.

„Na und..? Was geht hier eigentlich vor?" Ich fuehlte mich gerade ziemlich ausgeschlossen und auch Kouyou schien sich wie das 5. Rad am Wagen vorzukommen (was er im Grunde sowieso schon immer fuer mich war!).

Reita hatte nichts gesagt. Er sah Kai einfach nur an, dann wieder mich und wieder zu Kai.

Ich wusste gerade nicht, was mich mehr interessierte. Was da jetzt zwischen Reita und Kouyou ist oder was mit Kai und Reita abging, schlieslich schienen sie sich ja zu kennen.

Ich entschied mich, ertsmal ersteres aufzuklaeren.

Auch wenn ich immernoch sauer (irgendwie) auf Reita war, sprach ich ihn an.

„Darf ich wissen, was hier gerade ablaeuft? Das ist gerade alles irgendwie zu viel fuer mich...!"

Meine Frage ignorieren machte Akira kehrt und griff nach seinem Bike.

Noch einmal sah er kurz zu Kouyou, der immernoch verwirrt vor seiner Tuer stand und nickte ihm kurz zu.

„Bis morgen." Meinte er knapp und radelte mit einem Affenzahn los.

„Reita? H-hey! Akira!"

Verzog der sich einfach! Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Kein „Tschuess Ruki", kein „ich liebe dich" oder „Ich erklaers dir ein andermal", nein, er hatte mich eiskalt ignoriert.

Und was sollte der scheiss mit „Bis morgen?"

Auch Kai setzte sich wieder auf seinen Roller und zog mich zu sich auf den Hintersitz.

„Steig auf, ich fahr dich heim." Waren seine letzten Worte, bevor wir wieder zurueckpreschten.

Und Kouyou? Den ignorierte ich. Ganz einfach. Fuer mich war der Kerl einfach gestorben. Ich glaube er blieb noch eine ganze Weile vor der Tuere stehen, denn als ich mich nach ein paar hundert Metern kurz umdrehte konnte ich ihn immernoch sehen.

Noch ein paar mal versuchte ich mit Kai waehrend der Fahrt Kontakt aufzunehmen doch er ignorierte mich total. Vor meinem Haus stieg ich wieder ab und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich ruf dich morgen an. Bis dann"

Mehr nicht.

Auch hier haette ich mehr erwartet.

Konnte mich jetzt mal bitte einer aufklaeren?

Mein bester Freund und mein fester Freund kannten sich anscheinend und es sah nicht so aus als haetten sie mal zusammen gemuetlich nen Kaffee getrunken...Und das mit Kouyou?

Konfus griff ich zu meinem Haustuerschluessel und schlich leise in mein Zimmer nach oben.

Ich hatte das Gefuehl, dass die folgenden Tage sehr, sehr anstrengend werden wuerden.


	8. Chapter 10

Die Sonne ist jetzt komplett untergegangen und ich sitze, wie ihr sicher schon seit laengerer Zeit vermutlich wisst, immernoch hier. Das Wasser ist kaelter denn je und nun bekomme ich auch noch Kopfschmerzen. Ich zerbreche mir einfach zuviel den Kopf. Mir vergeht gerade auch irgendwie die Lust, euch zu erzaehlen was dann geschah. Ich denke einfach nicht gerne daran und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich jetzt Kopfweh habe. Aber okay, wer A sagt muss auch B sagen...

Nach diesem „kleinen Zwischenfall" der mich nach wie vor verwirrte, sass ich einige Tage zu Hause mit einer Art Grippe. Das dachte jedenfalls meine Mutter. In Wirklichkeit taeuschte ich nur ein bisschen Husten und Gliederschmerzen vor, das Thermometer an der Bettflasche erledigte den Rest. In diesen Tagen hoerte ich nichts, aber auch rein garnichts, weder von Kai noch von Akira, was mich ziemlich in Unruhe brachte. Als ich nach 4 Tagen immernoch nichts hoerte, beschloss ich meine Krankheit zu beenden und wieder in die Schule zu gehen, oder wenigstens mal bei Kai vorbeizuschauen. Er hatte nicht angerufen. Er war auch nicht bei mir. Aber okay, was erwarte ich von einem besten Freund, der mich beluegt, wenn es um meinen festen Freund geht. Und umgekehrt irgendwie auch. Reita haette mir damals auch schon sagen koennen, dass er Kai kannte.

Am naechsten Morgen machte ich mich also auf, zurueck in meinen Schulalltag. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete ich Kouyou, der aber zum Glueck auf der anderen Strassenseite und ein ganzes Stueck vor mir lief. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn erwuergen oder ausfragen wollte. Aber ich entschied mich, ihn einfach zu ignorieren!

In der Schule dann ging alles vor wie immer – ausser, dass Akira nicht aufzufinden war. Er war anscheinend schon laenger nicht mehr in der Schule, unter seinem Tisch befanden sich noch die Buecher vom Montagsunterricht. Erkundigen, wo er war wollte ich mich allerdings nicht, die Pruegelei-Aktion hatte schon genug Aufsehen um uns beide erregt. Nachmittags machte ich mich dann auf den Weg zu Kai. Mein Magen fuehlte sich an, als haette man ihn auf ein Karussell geschnallt und in meinem Kopf kreisten die Gedanken. Ich wollte Kai soviel fragen, andererseits war ich leicht saeuerlich eingestellt. Und dazu hatte ich ja auch schlieslich Recht! Immerhin spielten gerade irgendwie alle Katz und Maus mit mir!

Bei Kai angekommen muss ich erst einige male klingeln bis seine Mutter mir aufmacht und kaum habe ich Kais Zimmer erreicht, wird sie gerade aufgerissen und der Bewohner des Zimmers steht vor meiner Nase. Ich war etwas erschrocken, denn ich hoerte am Ende des Ganges die Dusche, und dachte, er waere im Bad.

„Eh- Hi, Kai." Stammelte ich und laechle leicht.

„Ruki. Dich hab ich nicht erwartet. Ich...wollt grad aufs Klo gehen~ Aber komm rein!..."

Er trat einen Schritt beiseite und wies mich nach drinnen. Ich nahm auf seinem Bett Platz und sah zu ihm auf, konnte ihm aber nicht direkt in die Augen sehen.

„Du...hast dich nicht gemeldet." Sagte ich Vorwurfsvoll. Kai verzog seine Miene und setzte sich neben mich. Eine Zeit lang ist es still und ich sah ihn an.

„Ich weiss. Mir tut das ganze so unheimlich leid, Ruki. Ich wollte nicht, dass es irgendwie ausartet oder so...".

„Dann moechte ich hier und jetzt auf der Stelle hoeren, woher du Reita kennst! Bitte..."

Ich drehte mich ihm zu und sah hoffnungsvoll in seine Augen.

Er wich meinem Blick aus und suchte anscheinend nach einer Antwort, denn es blieb erstmal wieder still.

„Also...Ich weiss nicht, ob ich dir das erzaehlen sollte, Ruki. Ich hab ein schlechtes Gefuehl dabei. Ausserdem...solltest du besser gehen...ich rufe dich heute abe-"

„Sags mir einfach. Ohne weitere Luegen und bitte einfach nur die Fakten... Schlimmer als jetzt kann es ja wohl kaum werden." Meinte ich sarkastisch und versuche, mir ein Grinsen aufzuzwingen.

Kai stand auf, schritt unruhig hin und her. Meine Augen bleiben an ihm haften und ich versuche mich, auf alles erdenkliche vorzubereiten. Ich meine, solange er kein Terrorist der Al Qaida oder insgeheim der Saenger von Tokio Hotel war, war mir alles gleich.

„Akira...also...ich kenne ihn schon seit einigen Jahren. Ich hab ihn damals ueber einen Kumpel kennengelernt. Und er war damals schon keiner von den Guten. Du kennst doch noch diesen Kawashima-Kerl, der immer eine Stufe ueber uns war. Frueher fand ich ihn unheimlich cool. Er war beliebt bei den Maedchen, hatte super Noten. Und nahm Drogen."

Oh ja, schon nach diesen paar Saetzen ahnte ich schon boeses und schluckte zweimal schwer.

„Jedenfalls...diese Drogen bekam er von Akira, der in der Szene anscheinend recht unbekannt war. Und einmal ging ich mit diesem Kawashima mit, weil er meinte, er haette noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen bevor wir was mit den anderen trinken gehen wollten. Ich war damals einfach zu naiv, dumm und vorallem zu jung um das irgendwie zu verstehen. Ich weiss nichtmal, warum ich mich so an diesen Widerling klettete. Als ich Akira damals das erste mal sah erschrak ich unheimlich. Er sah aus, als waere er frisch verpruegelt worden und zitterte oft unkontrolliert. Nach dieser „Aktion" erzaehlte mir Kawashima, dass er auf eine Nachbarschule ging, auf die gleiche zu der du dann auch gingst. Kawashima nahm mich immer oefter mit zu ihm und irgendwann lud er Akira auch mal ein. An diesem Abend nahm ich mir vor, ihn besser kennenzulernen, weil er mir auf irgendeine Weise einfach sympathisch vorkam, was ich heute nicht mehr nachvollziehen kann. Wahrscheinlich war ich damals einfach von seinem „Bad-Drug-Boy"-Image geblendet. Wir fingen uns an, privat zu treffen. Ich glaube, er sah in mir jemanden, den er ausnutzen konnte, denn er wollte mit mir so oft es ging in Fast Food Laeden. Ich musste natuerlich fast immer bezahlen. Aber dafuer bekam ich dann auch Informationen ueber ihn, die mich immer mehr zu interessieren begannen. Er erzaehlte mir mit einer bedrueckenden Leichtigkeit, dass er zuhause manchmal geschlagen wurde, weil er frech war und auch schlecht in der Schule. Er schlug sich oefters mal mit anderen, nur um seinen Eltern einen Grund zum Streiten zu geben. Seine Familie hatte nicht sehr viel Geld und dann begann ich auch zu verstehen, warum er mit Drogen dealte. Er selbst nahm allerdings keine, das fand er uncool..."

Kai blieb stehen. Seine Blicke wichen wirr auf dem Boden umher. Er wich meinem Blick aus, der immernoch auf ihm klebte. Wie ich reagierte? Das weiss ich heute auch nicht mehr genau. Ich glaube ich war eeeetwas geschockt. Aber wer waere das nicht gewesen. Es machte mir damals Angst, wie wenig ich ueber seine Vergangenheit oder seine familiaeren Verhaeltnisse wusste, obwohl ich doch dachte, ich kenne ihn besser als jeder andere. Doch diese Seifenblase schien Kai gerade zum platzen gebracht zu haben.

Als ich nichts darauf sagte, sprach Kai einfach weiter.

„Irgendwann trafen wir uns dann fast taeglich. Kawashima hatte ich zu der Zeit schon abgeschrieben, mit solchen Leuten wollte ich dann nichts mehr zu tun haben. Akira allerdings dealte weiter. Und genau da wollte ich ihn raushaben. Es tat mir in der Seele weh, mich abends von ihm zu verabschieden und zu wissen, dass er gleich wieder dieser illegalen Taetigkeit nachging. Ich versuchte, ihn mit aller Kraft da rauszuholen. Und nach einigen Monaten konnte ich ihn schlieslich unter viel Druck und Arbeit dazu bringen, mit dem Scheiss aufzuhoeren und lieber fuer die Schule zu lernen, damit er spaeter nicht wieder Drogen verticken musste, um sich ueber Wasser zu halten. Ich lud ihn fast jeden Tag zum Essen ein, lieh ihm Geld, wo ich konnte...und irgendwie-„

„...hast du dich in ihn verliebt."

Diese Worte sprudelten voellig ungewollt aus mir heraus. Wirklich!

Kai sah kurz zu Boden, dann in meine Augen und kam langsam auf mich zu, um sich wieder neben mich zu setzen.

„Ich weiss es nicht...Ich glaube, ich schwaermte nur so fuer ihn...ich war sicher zu jung, um ihn richtig zu lieben."

Sicher.

Ich kannte Kai. Er war mein bester Freund und auch wenn ich ihm viel durchgehen lies, mitten ins Gesicht konnte er mir mit einer Luege nicht kommen. Und dies war definitiv eine. Aber wie er meinte.

„Wieso habt ihr euch dann so getrennt...?" wollte ich wissen und knabberte nervoes an meiner Unterlippe.

„Das ist leicht zu erklaeren – er war eines Tages einfach weg. Seine Mutter konnte mir nur sagen, dass er nach einem heftigen Streit einfach aus der Tuer gestuermt war. Akira hatte ihr gestanden, dass er mit Drogen arbeitete, es allerdings aufgegeben hatte. Und ich hatte ihn dazu gedraengt. Ich dachte, wenn seine Eltern davon wuessten, wuerden sie aufwachen und sich endlich um ihren Sohn kuemmern. Doch ich schien genau das Gegenteil erreicht zu haben... Jedenfalls war er weg."

„Und ihr habt euch daraufhin nie wieder gesehen? Komm schon, Kai, das kannst du deiner Grossmutter von mir aus erzaehlen..." genervt sah ich ihn an. Ich dachte, er verschwieg mir schon wieder Tatsachen.

„So war es aber...Naja...also fast...er tauchte noch einmal bei mir wieder auf, ungefaehr eine Woche nachdem ich ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Er hatte wieder mit dealen angefangen und sah schlimmer aus dennje. Seine Haare hatte er sich Strassenkoeterbraun gefaerbt und seine Klamotten sahen aus, als haette er sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht gewaschen. Ich nahm ihn fuer einige Tage bei mir zuhause auf und peppelte ihn so gut ich konnte wieder auf. Und eines Tages war er dann wieder einfach weg."

Kai lehnte sich zurueck an die Wand und sah ins Leere.

Ich tat es ihm gleich und es war wieder einige Minuten Totenstill.

„...Er schrieb mir einen kurzgefassten Zettel. Er wolle nochmal nach Hause, um nochmal von vorne zu beginnen. Er habe mit seiner Mutter telefoniert und haette von ihr eine 2. Chance bekommen. Es machte mich gluecklich und gleichzeitig traurig, denn er schrieb weder ein Danke, noch ob wir uns wiedersehen. Und wie ich schon sagte – wir taten es nicht."

„Wie konntest du ihn einfach gehen lassen? Ohne ihn zu besuchen, ohne...ohne zu wissen, wie es ihm geht? Du hast ihn doch geliebt verdammt nochmal!"

Ich war eigentlich garnicht veraergert. Wirklich nicht. Jedenfalls nich ganz. Ich wollte einfach nur endlich meinem Frust Luft machen, also sprang ich auf das naechstbeste Thema an, und das war nunmal, dass Kai Reita, meinen Reita, damals einfach so fallen lies!

„Du haettest das gleiche getan. Da bin ich mir sicher...du weisst nicht, wie ich mich damals fuehlte und-„

„Ach komm, Kai! Ich weiss nicht, wie du dich damals fuehltest, pah! Drauf geschissen... Was glaubst du, wie ich mich JETZT fuehle? Was waere, wenn man DICH so an der Nase herumfuehren wuerde, wie mich gerade? Ich hab echt genug...! Genug von euch allen..."

Ich stand auf und verlies den Raum, das Haus, die Strasse...Kai hatte mich nicht aufgehalten. Er kam mir auch nicht hinterher. Aber das hatte ich auch nicht wirklich erwartet. Ihr muesst wissen, ich lese in meiner Freizeit viel Manga und auch Buecher und Filme ziehen mich oft in ihren Bann. Und genauso fuehlte ich mich gerade. Wie die Hauptperson, die von allen verarscht wird und die am Ende dann entweder das grosse Glueck in einem Happy End, oder ein trauriges Ende fand. Oder ich war einfach nur eine dumme Nebenperson, die Mittel zum Zweck war und die alle nur rumschubsten. Ich kam mir gerade wie eine Mischung aus beidem vor.

Zwei weitere Tage vergingen und Reita kam immernoch nicht zur Schule, auch Kai meldete sich nicht.

Kouyou hatte ich ueber diese Tage geschickt ignoriert. Er legte es auch nicht gerade darauf an, mit mir ins Gespraech zu kommen. Doch der Kerl war nunmal Klassensprecher, und wenn einer wusste, warum Reita nicht in der Schule war, dann wohl er.

Am selben nachmittag noch fing ich ihn auf dem Nachhauseweg ab. Er schien ziemlich erschrocken und nahm auch gleich 2 meter Sicherheitsabstand von mir.

„Ich will nichts von dir Kouyou. Und bevor du fragst: Es ist mir vollkommen egal. Du bist mir egal. Ich will von dir nur wissen, was mit Reita ist. Also sag es mir lieber, sonst werd ich vielleicht doch noch ungemuetlich, ich bin zurzeit andauernd schlecht gelaunt."

Ich baue mich etwas vor ihm auf und schaue ihn ernst an. Seine Angst schien zu schwinden, denn ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ach...du weisst es nicht...Ich hab mich schon die ganze Zeit gewundert, warum du nicht auf mich losgehst~"

Jetzt wurde ich doch etwas nervoes. Geht der Spielfilm nun weiter?

„Du willlst wissen, wo Reita ist? Der ist vermutlich Zuhause. Oder laengst in einer Besserungsanstalt. Reita wurde vor ueber einer Woche von der Schule suspendiert und wird auch nicht zurueck duerfen."

„Bitte?"

Wollte der mich jetzt verarschen?

Seinem gehaessigen Blick zufolge tat er das wohl nicht.

Wunderbar.

Wunderbar.

Ging das Drama also wirklich weiter.

„Ihr seid doch alle total...!"

Aufgebracht schubste ich Kouyou zur Seite und spurtete los in Richtung Akiras Zuhause.

Das wird er mir buesen.

Alles wird er mir buesen. Dass er mir nichts erzaehlt hat wird er buesen. Dass er sich nicht meldete wird er buesen. Aber vorallem sollte er noch fuer diese verdammte Nacht bei Kouyou buesen!

Ich klingelte Sturm und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Reitas Mutter leicht genervt die Tuer oeffnete.

„Ich moechte zu Akira!" gab ich patzig an und stuermte die 2 Treppen zur Haustuere nach oben"

„Aki ist nicht zuhause."

„Wo ist er dann?" Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig. Ich wollte ihm eine verpassen, jetzt, sofort, auf der Stelle!

„Er ist schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr daheim gewesen. Das hat er frueher auch oefter gemacht. Er taucht sicher irgendwann wieder auf."

„Akira ist abgehauen?..." geschockt blieb ich auf der letzten Stufe vor ihr stehen. Reitas Mutter sah nicht gerade besorgt drein und verdrehte kurz die Augen.

„Nachdem er von der Schule geschmissen wurde gab es einen kleinen Streit. Und dann war er weg. Aber ich kenne meinen Sohn, der-„

„Garnix wissen sie! Von wegen, sie kennen ihren Sohn!"

Ja. Genausowenig wie ich anscheinend.

Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zurueck auf die Strasse.

Mein Leben war so schoen.

Bevor ich Reita kennenlernte war mein Leben die Geregeltheit in Person.

Also, in Leben meine ich.

Seit ich diesen blonden Wirbelwind kenne, hatte sich alles veraendert. Mein Leben wurde zum Roman. Oder eher einem Drama-film?

Jedenfalls

War ich wohl wirklich die Hauptperson in diesem Streifen und wie es Filme und Buecher nunmal so wollten, rannte ich los, zum grossen Showdown, der hoffentlich endlich alles aufklaerte und mein Leben wieder normalisierte, es regelte, so wie frueher. Und der mich auch hoffentlich wieder in seine Arme trieb.


	9. Chapter 11

Ich irrte ziellos in unserem Stadtteil umher. Durchsuchte jede Ecke und jeden Winkel, befragte sogar Leute, mit denen man sich nachts besser nicht rumtreiben sollte. Doch nirgends war eine Spur von ihm. Enttaeuscht ging ich gegen Mitternacht wieder nach Hause, as eine Kleinigkeit und duschte ausgiebig. Ich hab's zwar noch niemandem erzaehlt, aber ich liebe es, zu duschen. Ich koennte stundenlang unter dem warmen Schwall verbringen und einfach nur rumstehen. Zu zweit machts natuerlich auch Spass. Aber duschen an sich ist schon eine tolle Sache. Aber zurueck zum Thema. Ich verbrachte eine halbe Stunde im Bad und legte mich danach ins Bett um vor mich hinzugruebeln. Wo konnte der Kerl sich nur versteckt haben? Wenn ich in selbst nicht in den Slums von Tokios unangenehmster Gegend finden konnte – wo konnte er dann sein? Zuhause nicht, draussen nicht, jedenfalls nicht dort, wo ich schon gesucht hatte, und auch bei anderen...okay Moment. Ich hatte mich in halb Tokio erkundigt wo er sein koennte – bei dem werten Herr Klassensprecher hatte ich allerdings noch nicht nachgeschaut. Gott bewahre, aber wenn er sich dort aufhalten wuerde, hatte er sich saemtliche Symphatiepunkte bei mir verspielt. Unruhig weltzte ich mich von einer auf die andere Seite bis ich mir nicht mehr zu helfen wusste. Ich stand auf, zog mich wieder an und schlich mich leise aus dem Haus. Meine Mutter war zu dieser Zeit sowieso schon besorgt um mich, weil ich immer oefter und immer laenger weg war. Verzeih mir, Mutter, aber es war wichtig.

Ich wusste nicht genau ob ich Kouyous Haus noch einmal finden wuerde, also griff ich zoegerlich zu meinem Handy und waehlte Kais Nummer. Es klingelte ein paar mal und dann konnte ich die leicht verratzte Stimme meines besten Freundes hoeren. Dass ich auf ihn eigentlich irgendwie sauer war fiel mir erst wieder ein, als er sich meldete. Egal, es gab wichtigeres !

„Kai, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Bist du noch wach?"

Die Frage war ueberfluessig nachdem Kai mir ein schwaches „heh...?" entgegensaeuselte.

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe. Kannst du mich vielleicht...abholen und nochmal zu Kouyou fahren?"

Ich begab mich zur Hauptstrasse und setzte mich auf eine kleine Mauer unter einer Strassenlaterne.

„Zu Kouyou...? Was willst du denn bei dem...?" hakte er auf einmal hellwach nach.

„Ich weiss nicht. Mein Kopf sagt mir, es ist unmoeglich, mein Bauch allerdings meint, ich solle bei ihm nachsehen...Ich glaube, Reita koennte bei ihm sein..."

Kai hielt diese Idee sicherlich fuer unheimlich bescheuert. Ausserdem war es mitten in der Nacht und nicht mal er wollte jetzt wohl noch nach draussen, nachdem er gerade aus dem Land der Traeume gerissen wurde.

Ich vernahm ein lautes und langes seufzen aus der Leitung und Kais Stimme machte mir etwas Sorgen.

„Ruki...Reita ist nicht bei Kouyou."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Ich traus ihm irgendwie zu..." nervoes strampelte ich mit meinen Beinen gegen die Mauer. Nachdem es einige Sekunden still blieb sprang ich runter und ging ein paar Schritte.

„Kai? Bist du noch da? Was ist nun?"

„Ruki, kannst du vielleicht vorbeikommen? Ich kann jetzt grade nicht weg. Bitte komm einfach hierher."

„Zu dir? Naja okay. Klingt logisch. Kouyous Haus liegt ja glaub ich eh viel naeher bei dir als bei mir und wenn du mit dem Roller hier angefahren kommst, weckst du vermutlich noch meine Eltern. Alles klar, bis gleich!". Waehrend ich das sagte hatte ich mich schon in Richtung Kais Haus aufgemacht und drueckte den Auflege-Knopf. Die Nacht war wieder relativ kalt und ich zog meine Jacke weiter zu, bevor ich um die Ecke bog und die letzten 200 Meter in Angriff nahm.

Schon von weitem konnte ich sehen, dass Kai vor der Haustuere stand und auf mich wartete.

Mit einem schwachen laecheln begrueste er mich und oeffnete die Tuere.

Leise zog ich meine Schuhe aus und folgte ihm nach oben. Auf dem Gang vor seiner Zimmertuer kam Kai jedoch zum stehen.

„Ruki, ich muss dir etwas erzaehlen."

Seine Stimme klang beklemmend und ich ging auf ihn zu.

„Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir."

Mein Kopf ging leicht in die Schraege und ich versuchte zu verstehen, was er mir sagen wollte.

Er griff nach der Tuerklinke und drueckte sie nach unten.

Mir die Tuere offenhaltend bat er mich hinein und kaum war ich eingetreten schloss er schleunigst die Tuere.

Mein Blick wanderte vom Boden direkt auf sein Bett.

Da lag eine Person und schlief seelenruhig seinen Schoenheitsschlaf und ich brauchte keine 2 Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass dies weder Kais Cousin, noch sein Nachbar war, mit dem er manchmal Fussball spielte.

Geschockt und verwirrt zugleich sah ich zu Kai, dessen Blick gen Boden gerichtet war. Mein Kopf begann unheimlich zu schmerzen.

Irgendwie machte das alles so unglaublich viel Sinn, dass es mir heute laecherlich vorkommt, dass es mich damals so aus der Bahn warf. Es war also Reita gewesen, den er vor kurzem in Kais Wohnung duschen gehoert hatte.

Ich tat einige Schritte auf das Bett zu, um mich zu vergewissern, dass das wirklich mein Freund war, der hier im Bett eines anderen Kerls lag und ja – er war es. Mittlerweile kannte ich seine Art zu schlafen und ich kannte keinen, der sonst so unruhig schlief wie er. Im ersten Moment kugelte er sich zusammen wie ein Igel, in der naechsten machte er sich in seiner ganzen Laenge quer ueber das Bett breit. Von aussen hatte ich das noch nie beobachtet und ich muss sagen, waere ich nicht so verdammt verwirrt gewesen, ich haette es sicher niedlich gefunden.

Nun kam auch Kai naeher ans Bett, legte seine Hand an Reitas Seite und ruettelte leicht an ihm.

„Akira? Wach auf...Hey~"

Hahaha. Zu gern haette ich ihm jetzt unter die Nase gerieben, dass man Reita so leicht und sanft nicht aufgeweckt bekam. Aber wie ich feststellen musste sollte sich auch diese Annahme von mir als falsch erweisen. Er oeffnete leicht die Augen, blinzelte ein, zwei mal und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Ich weiss nicht, ob er einfach zu verwirrt , oder ob er noch halb im Traumland war, jedenfalls klaerten sich seine Augen leicht auf und er laechelte leicht. Und meine Wut war damit auch wie weggeblasen. Er konnte machen was er wollte, aber er musste mich einfach nur einmal anschauen und ich schmolz dahin und jeder Aerger verblasste in diesem Moment.

„Ruki...~" Kaum eine Sekunde nach der ich noch dachte, er wolle mich jeden Moment kuessen verengten sich seine Augen und er setzte sich hektisch auf. Er gestikulierte sich auf eine Weise, die ich von ihm noch nicht kannte und Kai musste unweigerlich lachen, was Reita und mich irgendwie beide verwirrte.

„T-tut mir leid aber...das ganze ist einfach so unglaublich laecherlich!~"

Ja. Man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber...mein bester Freund drehte gerade anscheinend durch. Warum auch nicht, mich hatten sie ja nun auch schon fast so weit.

„Koennte mir bitte einer endlich mal...scheisse nochmal erkaleren was hier abgeht?"

Leicht angepisst wich ich einige Schritte von Akira zurueck, der nicht mal den Anstand hatte, vom Bett aufzustehen.

„ICH werde hier GARNICHTS erklaeren. Ich bin lediglich ein Opfer eurer dummen Versteckspiele. Und wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich wuerde gerne schlafen."

Kai schien wie ausgewechselt – der Kerl wollte uns allen Ernstes jetzt rausschmeissen!

Hastig zog er an Reitas Arm, der unweigerlich aufstand und widerwillig brummte. Ich konnte jetzt erkennen, dass er ein T-Shirt von mir trug, dass er sich vor einigen Monaten schon von mir mal ausgeliehen hatte, weil er seines mit Valentinschokolade bekleckert hatte (die Schokolade kam nicht von mir, und obwohl ich ihm verboten hatte sie zu essen, konnte er die Finger nicht davon lassen...!). Das brachte meine Backen zum erroeten und unweigerlich musste ich an diesen lustigen Tag zurueckdenken. Ja, damals war noch alles schoen gewesen. Aber zurueck zur Realitaet. Reita zog die Hose, die ueber Kais Schreibtischstuhl hing, an und schnappte sich seinen Rucksack. Ich konnte nur zusehen und versuchen, mein inneres Chaos wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich bekam nicht mal die Worte mit, die Kai und Akira wechselten, so dicht war das Gewirr in meinem Oberstuebchen. Ich sah, wie die beiden sich umarmten, 1, 2, 3, 4 Sekunden...und Reita dann zoegerlich das Zimmer verlies. Ich stand immernoch wie angewurzelt da und als er sich umdrehte und mich ansah, wusste ich, dass er auf mich wartete.

Kurz wich mein Blick nochmal zu Kai, der recht zufrieden laechelte und mich dann aus der Tuer schob. Nun standen wir im dunklen Gang und der einzig hoerbare Ton war das Schnarchen von Kais Vater, das wir vom Zimmer nebenan vernahmen. Reita setzte seinen Weg nach unten und dann nach draussen fort und ich folgte ihm gehorsam.

Als wir endlich an der frischen Luft waren hielt ich es dann nicht mehr aus.

„Akira Suzuki."

Reita blieb stehen, wand sich zoegerlich zu mir und schluckte schwer. Ich glaube er wusste, was ihn nun erwartete.

Ich wollte ihn soviel fragen. Am liebsten alles auf einmal. Warum er nun doch von der Schule geschmissen wurde, wo er hin wollte, was mit seinen Eltern war, wie er zu Kai kam, warum er mir nie etwas davon erzaehlt, doch in diesem Moment fiel mir nur eines ein, was ich wissen wollte:

„...Wer bist du?"

„..."

Mein Gesicht musste gerade wohl sehr lustig aussehen, denn ich versuchte, mir die Traenen zu verkneifen und neigte den Kopf etwas weiter nach unten, damit es mehr im Schatten der Laternen lag. Warum ich heulte? Na ganz einfach!...Also...okay, eigentlich war es nicht ganz so einfach. Aber gerade prasselte alles auf mich ein. Jeder einzelne Moment, den ich die letzten Tage durchlebte, jedes Fuenkchen Angst, Hoffnung, Verwirrtheit, Besorgtheit, einfach alles. Ich tat mir selbst Leid und ballte zitternd die Faeuste.

„Du weist doch, wer ich bin Ruki. Ich bin Reita. Akira Suzuki. Das hast du gerade eben gesagt."

„Ich weiss, WER du bist...Aber ich moechte wissen...wer du bist..."

Der Satz war definitiv laecherlich, aber ich konnte gerade nichtmal wirklich sagen, ob ich ueberhaupt noch japanisch sprach. In meinem Kopf herrschte Chaos und es haette mich nicht gewundert, wenn ich eine Antwort like „Du hast aber garkeine Pizza Margerita bestellt." bekommen haette.

Reitas Miene verzog sich leicht. Ich konnte erkennen, dass er so etwas wie Mitgefuehl ausdruecken wollte, doch ich muss ehrlich sein – ihm stand Mitgefuehl ueberhaupt nicht.

Er kam langsamen Schrittes auf mich zu, griff nach meiner Hand, die mittlerweile zu meinen Augen gewandert war, um die Traenen zu verbergen und drueckte sie fest an seine Brust. Ich lehnte mich an ihn, sog meinen eigenen Duft ein, war es doch mein Shirt, das er da trug.

„Ich hab viel Mist gebaut, Ruki. Sehr viel. Doch das alles ist nichts, garnichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ich dir angetan habe. Ich habe dich belogen, hintergangen und was am schlimmsten ist... ich habe dir viele Dinge verschwiegen."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe um nicht loszuschluchzen, doch auf der Strasse war es mittlerweile so still, dass man eine Stecknadel zu Boden fallen haette hoeren koennen.

„Ich verstehs einfach nicht...", quetschte ich zwischen zwei schluchzern hervor. „Ich check nicht, warum du mir das alles nie erzaehlt hast! Warum tust du so einen Scheiss ueberhaupt und machst alles so kompliziert? Haettest du nicht einfach mal mit mir reden koennen? Gott, ich...ich bin so sauer, das glaubst du mir garnicht...!"

Ein wenig Maennlichkeit musste schlieslich auch sein...Ich wollte ja nicht, dass mein Freund mich noch als Maedchen abstempelte.

„Doch, das glaub ich dir...Aber du musst mir jetzt vertrauen Ruki, okay...?"

Ich stellte mein weinen ein und sah ihn fragend an, waehrend ich mir die Traenen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Koennen wir zu dir gehen...?" fragte er vorsichtig und ich nickte kurz zur Antwort.

Er lies meine Hand nicht los, waehrend des ganzen Heimweges nicht, trotzdem wechselten wir kein Wort. Was mir durch den Kopf ging? Ich weiss es nicht mehr genau...doch was ich noch sagen kann ist, dass es belangloser Mist war. Ich dachte an die Katze, die mich auf dem Weg zu Kai manchmal verfolgt hatte und die eines Tages einfach an Altersschwaeche gestorben war. Ich dachte an das Kirschbluetenfest, das alljaehrlich hier in der Naehe statt fand und daran, wie schoen es war bei einem gemuetlichen Bento unter den Kirschbaeumen zu sitzen. Kurzum: Ich dachte an alles, nur nicht an das folgende Gespraech mit Akira.

Zuhause angekommen schloss ich wieder leise die Tuer auf und wir schlichen in mein Zimmer.

Ich schloss hinter mir die Tuer und als ich mich wieder umdrehte, hatte Reita sich schon aufs Bett gesetzt.

„Ich werde dir alles erklaeren...Das mit meiner Vergangenheit weisst du ja schon von Kai~."

„Warum warst du bei ihm...? Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?" sagte ich, waehrend ich neben ihm Platz nahm.

„Ich...kanns dir nicht genau sagen...aber bei Kai hab ich mich irgendwie immer wie Zuhause gefuehlt. Ich konnte immer zu ihm fluechten, wenn etwas war und ich...hab mich bei ihm einfach immer am wohlsten gefuehlt."

Dieser Satz verletzte mich, aber ich verstand ihn voll und ganz: Auch ich fuehlte mich bei Kai wohl und wusste, wie herzlich alle bei ihm Zuhause waren.

„Und...warum bist du von der Schule geworfen worden? Hast du dich schon wieder gepruegelt?"

Ich fuehlte mich gerade wie eine Mutter die ihrem Sohn eine Standpauke hielt. Irgendwie war das auf eine groteske Art richtig suess.

Reitas Augen wurden groesser und er sah mich unbehelligt an.

„Du weisst es noch nicht?...Merkwuerdig...eh, naja. Du weisst doch noch, die Sache mit Kouyou...also..."

Aha. Das war ihm jetzt wohl peinlich. Mir uebrigens auch, denn meine Wangen faerbten sich leicht rot, vor Verlegenheit aber auch vor Zorn.

„Die Bedingung war ja, dass er nicht gegen mich aussagt. Aber da unser ‚Deal' ja geplatzt ist, hat auch er sein Versprechen nicht eingehalten~ Jedenfalls warfen sie mich gleich darauf aus der Schule."

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an: „Du hattest also garnichts mehr mit ihm? Und du verarschst mich jetzt auch nicht?"

Mal wieder eine voellig ueberfluessige Frage, ich weiss. Aber so war ich nunmal.

„Natuerlich nicht. Ich war tags darauf noch einmal bei ihm unter dem Vorwand, da weiter machen zu wollen, wo wir aufgehoert hatten. In Wahrheit wollte ich ihn einfach nur erpressen. Ich hab einen Mahnbrief der Schule bei ihm gefunden, als du noch nicht da warst und er gerade duschen war. Jedenfalls sah es nicht so aus, als haette er vor, ihn seinen Eltern zu seigen, denn unter anderem wurde ihm vorgeworfen, er haette ein ‚Unsittliches Verhalten an den Tag gelegt in dem er die Maedchen beim umziehen in der Sportkabine bespannte'. Allerdings kauf ich denen das irgendwie nicht ab. Aber egal, es war etwas, mit dem ich ihn erpressen konnte. Leider stelle sich im Nachhinein heraus, dass er das Schreiben gefaelscht hatte und damit einen seiner Neider laecherlich machen wollte."

Ich nickte ein paar mal verstaendnisvoll, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich Notiz davon nahm, was er da genau sagte. Das wichtigste fuer mich hatte er sowieso schon gesagt. Sogleich wurde meine Stimmung etwas besser und ich schaffte es sogar, ihn leicht anzugrinsen.

„Du bist wirklich unmoeglich...unfassbar...~". Seufzend lehne ich mich an seine Schulter und schliese die Augen. „Ich liebe dich..."

Ich konnte ein kleines Lachen von Akira hoeren, was mich unheimlich beruhigte. Seine Stimme endlich wieder zu hoeren und seinen Geruch einzuatmen war gerade mein groesstes Glueck und ich fand endlich die Ruhe, die ich mir seit Tagen so sehr gewuenscht hatte.

Kalt. Ich glaub ich erfriere gleich.

Jetzt, wo es so dunkel ist, wird es noch kaelter und ich will gehen. Ich spiele noch kurz mit dem Sand und stehe dann auf , um mich gleich daraufhin wieder zu setzen.

Meine Fuesse sind eingeschlafen. Super.

Ich denke, das wichtigste wisst ihr nun. Ich moechte mich eigentlich garnicht so ueber die Geschehnisse auslassen, wie ich es euch bisher erzaehlt habe. Aber ich denke, es war wichtig. Damals dachte ich das schlieslich auch. Warum wir uns trotzdem getrennt haben wollt ihr wissen?

Gute waren nach dieser Aktion eigentlich unheimlich gluecklich. Die naechsten Weihnachten und Sylvester verbrachten wir alle zusammen, ausnahmslos. Auch als wir die Schule beendeten und zur Uni gingen sahen wir uns noch haeufig. Doch es gab eine Zeit, in der Reita wieder eine Art „Rueckfall" hatte und darauf bestand, mal wieder alles alleine zu regeln, was mich sehr verletzte. An meinem 24. Geburtstag dann haben wir uns getrennt, was eher von ihm, als von mir ausging. Meine Eltern wussten bis zu diesem Tage nicht, dass ich mit einem Kerl zusammen war. Und sie werden es so schnell auch nicht erfahren, schlieslich waren wir es nicht mehr. Was damals geschah...Ah, Sekunde, meine Fuesse sind wieder wach!

Also...jedenfalls war..nein, BIN ich ungluecklich, wie ihr mittlerweile ja wohl wisst. Akira ist und war auch damals schon die Liebe meines Lebens. Und ich moechte ihn zurueck haben. Warum wir uns getrennt haben? Das erzaehle ich euch, sobald ich zuhause bin...


	10. Chapter 2

Meine Fuesse werden endlich wieder warm. Hat auch lange genug gedauert. Jetzt noch eine Tasse Tee und mir geht es wieder blendend.

Also, koerperlich. Wobei..koerperlich fehlt mir auch etwas~

Okay, ich will nicht vom Thema abweichen, nicht ganz jedenfalls.

Ich wollte euch von meinem schoensten und schlimmsten Geburtstag erzaehlen. Aber ich versuche mich kurz zu halten, es ist schon sehr spaet und ich sollte schon laengst schlafen. Jedenfalls fing das Spektakel schon am Vorabend an...

"A-Akira! ...Nicht hier, verdammt..."

Mit geschickten Fingern schlich er sich unter mein Oberteil und kraulte mir sanft den Bauch. Wir standen mitten in der Eingangstuer und er begruesste mich das erste mal mit einem feurigen Kuss. Er wusste genau, dass meine Eltern zuhause waren und trotzdem legte er es anscheinend darauf an. Fein, das Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen!...okay, kann man nicht, er hat mich hier wirklich ziemlich am Wickel, aber zum Glueck war meine Mutter in der Kueche und bereitete das Abendessen vor, mein Vater sass im Wohnzimmer und schaute seine allabendliche Krimi-Serie.

Ich nahm meinen Freund also, nachdem er lautstark meine Mutter begruesst hatte, mit nach oben.

"Honey, du wirst dich freuen...ich hab was ganz besonderes fuer dich geplant...!"

Voller Vorfreude grinste er mich an und ich wusste nicht genau ob ich das jetzt suess finden oder ob ich Angst haben sollte.

"Achja? Dann freu ich mich ja schon auf 12 Uhr...! Ich will ach hoffen, dass es was besonderes ist, schlieslich hab ich viel mit dir durchmachen muessen!".

Zwinkernd schob ich ihn zum Bett und macht den Fernseher an, schmiss mich zu ihm aufs Bett und kuschelte mich an ihn.

Eine Weile schwiegen wir, doch ich hoerte Reitas Herz ganz laut schlagen. Er schien wirklich aufgeregt zu sein. Ob er wieder so eine Feuerwerkaktion wie vor ein paar Jahren plante? Oder etwa etwas wie dieses Schokoladenbad zu meinem 20.?

Ich war ungeheuer neugierig und so hielt ich es nicht lange aus mit dem warten.

Im Fernseher lief ein Liveauftritt von L'arc~en~ciel und ich drehte mich um meine eigene Achse. Jetzt lag mein Kopf auf Reitas Schoss und ich sah ihn grinsend an.

"Erzaehlst du mir jetzt was du mit mir vor hast, hm?"

Er kraulte meinen Nacken, seufzte leicht und meinte:

"Gedulde dich noch 2 Stunden, Honey~"

"Ich will's aber jetzt wissen...", schmollte ich und verschraenkte die Arme. Ja, normalerweise verhielt sich so nur ein Kleinkind, aber da Akira sich wirklich meist...sehr explizite Geschenke aussuchte, war ich schon ziemlich neugierig.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus, legte sie in Reitas Nacken und zog ihn zu mir herunter. Ich gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, verlor mich regelrecht einige Minuten in ihm. Meine Zunge fuhr ein letztes mal ueber seine Lippen und ein Grinsen stohl sich auf sein Gesicht.

"Du brauchst mich nicht zu bestechen, ich sags dir nicht! Aber...versuchen darfst dus ruhig weiter!"

Und auch nach einigen weiteren Bestechungsversuchen, auch nach dem Abendessen noch, hielt er dicht. Meine Eltern waren um kurz nach 10 schon ins Bett gegangen, gleich nach dem Essen. Sie schafften es seit fast 5 Jahren nicht mehr mit mir bis Mitternacht aufzubleiben, aber ich veruebelte es ihnen nicht. Schlieslich hatte ich bis jetzt fast immer meinen Liebsten bei mir und keiner konnte uns stoeren.

Wir sassen auf meinem Bett und redeten noch ueber dies und das, bis die Uhr Mitternacht schlug. Er hielt kurz inne, gab mir dann einen kleinen Kuss und taetschelte mir leicht den Kopf. "Alles Gute, Ruki~"

Ich laechelte zurueck und nahm seine Hand fest in meine.

"Vielen Dank...! oh mann...ich gehe immer steiler auf die 30 zu..."

Schon irgendwie deprimierend. Aber schlieslich hatte ich auch noch viel vor!

Gespannt sah ich Akira zu, wie er zu seiner Tasche ging und einen Umschlag rauskramte. Er kam breit grinsend auf mich zu und uebergab ihn mir.

Ein Umschlag.

Wow.

Das war aber kein Ehering jetzt hier!

Mensch...naja...traeumen durfte man immerhin noch, oder?

Ich zog zwei Scheine heraus und das erste, was mir ins Gesicht sprang waren die Riesigen Letter "AMERICAN AIRLINE".

Okay nochmal.

AMERICAN AIRLINE.

Das war doch eine Fluggesellschaft...ich hielt hier wirklich zwei Flugtickets in die USA in meiner Hand!

Mein Gesicht schien Baende zu sprechen, denn Reita lachte zwischendurch immer wieder los waehrend er mich beobachtete, wie ich die Scheine inspizierte.

"New York"

Das war wirklich nicht sein ernst. Aber verarschen...das wuerde ich ihm auch nicht ganz so zutrauen. Unglaeubig sah ich ihn an.

"Akira...du willst mich reinlegen, oder? Amerika?"

Gluecklich fiel ich ihm um den Hals und seufzte ganz tief.

Das waren fast wie 2 Scheine in die Freiheit. Nach Amerika auswandern war immer mein Traum, der sich aber nie verwirklichen konnte, allein schon wegen meines Gehaltes nicht. Aber 4 Wochen New York? Das war doch schonmal ein grosses Stueck vom ganz grossen Traum!

"Aber bevor du hier was falsch verstehst, Honey! Das 2. Ticket ist fuer mich, nicht fuer Kai! Also komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken, klar?" neckte er mich und kniff mir verspielt in die Backen. Er freute sich anscheinend fast noch mehr als ich.

"Natuerlich nehme ich _dich_ mit und nicht Kai! Was denkst du denn?"

Voller Freude schenkte ich ihm noch einen langen Kuss, in der einen Hand die Flugtickets und in der anderen Reita's Hand. Das war wirklich fast zu schoen um wahr zu sein.

Es war 13 Minuten nach zwoelf und das Licht in meinem Zimmer erlosch.

Nun, die Geschichte danach ist eigentlich irrelevant fuer euch, denke ich.

Ich und Akira packten 2 Wochen zu frueh, nur um ga~nz sicher zu gehen. Und 5 Wochen nach meinem Geburtstag dann sassen wir im Flieger. In ein neues Land und fuer 4 Wochen auch in ein neues Leben.

Ich war noch nie richtig mit ihm verreist, ausgenommen ein paar Wochenenden mal in einer anderen Stadt oder aehnliches. Aber noch nie das Land verlassen.

In New York angekommen bestaunten wir erstmal die Menschenmassen. Und wir dachten in Japan waere es schon zu ueberfuellt...

Unser Hotel befand sich ganz in der Naehe vom Central Park und bald machte sich in mir der Zweifel breit, wie Reita, der ja nun nicht gerade aus reichem Haushalt kam, sich so etwas leisten konnte. 2 mal.

Wir verbrachten 4 turbulente, anstrengende, aber auch wundervolle Wochen in der amerikanischen Stadt und 2 Tage vor unserer Abreise sassen wir in einem Cafe und tranken unseren wohl vorerst letzten american coffee.

Einerseits war ich gluecklich hier gewesen zu sein, andererseits war ich traurig, schon gehen zu muessen.

Seit circa einer Woche hatte Reita sich etwas veraendert. Anfangs noch war er neugierig und aufgedreht. Mittlerweile seufzte er in regelmaessigen Abstaenden von 15 Minuten und er laechelte weitaus weniger als zu Anfang.

"So, das ist dann wohl unser letzter Kaffee hier, was?", laechelnd prostete ihm ihm mit der Tasse entgegen.

Nickend trank auch er einen Schluck Milchkaffee.

"Es waren wirklich 4 wunderschoene Wochen, Akira...! Ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du das fuer mich getan hast! Ich liebe dich..."

"Ich dich auch, Ruki. Immer~"

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich etwas und er stellte den Kaffee ab.

"...aber...ich wuerde dich jetzt gerne fragen, woher du die Karten hast. Wenn ich darf..."

Ich hatte mir diese Frage bis zum Schluss aufgehoben, weil ich irgendwie den Verdacht hatte, diese Frage wuerde Streit ausloesen. Und das tat sie auch.

"Laufen wir ein Stueck?" Das war keine Frage von ihm, sondern eher eine Aufforderung. Er legte Geld auf den Tisch und erhob sich.

Ich folgte ihm seufzend.

Wir liefen in den Central Park, spazierten eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Die Situation kam mir so verdammt bekannt vor.

"Ruki, ich will dir was erzaehlen...also eher will ich dir etwas erklaeren."

"Ja, hab ich mir fast gedacht...Was ist es diesmal? Hast du wieder mit Drogen gedealt? Hast du jemanden umgebracht? Oder gehen wir jetzt in eine ganz neue Richtung?Bestechung vielleicht" Ich wollte nicht angepisst klingen, aber meine Gefuehle uebernahmen mal wieder meinen Koerper.

Eingeschuechtert hielt Akira kurz inne, was ich nicht von ihm gewohnt war.

Er griff nach meiner Hand.

"Ruki, hoer zu. Ich...also...mein Onkel hat mir ein Angebot gemacht...und ich...hab' es angenommen"

"Was fuer ein Angebot?" Ich drehte mich leicht seitlich zu ihm und sah in seine Augen, die sich gen Boden richteten.

Hinter uns spielten ein paar Kinder verstecken.

»On the count of 10! 1...2...3...4«

"Du weisst doch mein Onkel lebt hier...Und meine Mutter...nun ja."

"...raus damit!"

»...5...6...7...8...«

"Sie hat mir einen Job bei meinem Onkel hier beschafft. Ruki, du musst morgen alleine nach Hause fliegen. Ich werde hier in Amerika bleiben..."

»9...10! Come out come out whatever you are!«

Unglaeubig sah ich ihn an.

"Du...wie meinst du das, du bleibst hier?"

"Du weisst doch ich habe einen...beschissenen Abschluss und haette sonst einfach keine Chance...Und in der Computertechnikbranche haette ich bei meinem Onkel echte Aufstiegschancen! Du sagst doch immer, ich soll mich um meine Zukunft kuemmern!"

Er wurde immer lauter und lies ploetzlich meine Hand los.

"In JAPAN, du verdammter Idiot! IN JAPAN! Was willst du in den USA? Du bist hier fast alleine! Und ich bin alleine! Und ueberhaupt...weisst du, was du mir damit antust?"

Aufgebracht schrie ich ihn an und die spielenden Kinder entfernten sich erschrocken einige Meter weiter.

"Ruki, es ist erstmal nur fuer 3 Jahre! Nur 3 Jahre, dann komme ich vielleicht zurueck!"

Mein Geduldsfaden riss, ich holte aus und scheuerte ihm kraeftig eine. Die Parkpolice wurde auf uns Aufmerksam und kam auf uns zu, blieb aber auf 10 Metern Abstand und beobachtete uns.

Reita blickte gekraenkt zu Boden.

"Vielleicht! Na klar...vielleicht. Aber wieso wundert mich das noch. Im sich druecken bist du ja der Meister! War ja klar, dass du mich jetzt abschiebst. Aber wie du meinst. Ich gehe zurueck nach Japan. Ich werde mein Leben leben, auch ohne dich. Mach doch was du willst...egoistisches Arschloch..."

Vor mich hinmurmelnd machte ich kehrt.

Reita blieb zurueck.

Ich ging auf unser Zimmer und packte meine Sachen zuende.

Mir liefen ununterbrochen Traenen uebers Gesicht, doch war meine Wut einfach groesser. Was dachte er sich denn? Dass ich ihm laechelnd gratuliere, dass er freiwillig so weit weg von mir leben will? Was soll ich tun? Er laesst mich zurueck... Bzw ich werde ihn zuruecklassen. Ja genau.

Und so verbringe ich die letzte Nacht in New York alleine auf meinem Zimmer und versuche die Zeit zu ueberreden, doch ein bisschen in die andere Richtung zu ticken, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Reita und ich noch ueber die Time Square spaziert sind und uns Haendchenhaltend immer wieder gesagt haben, wir gluecklich wir gerade sind.


	11. Chapter 3

Okay. Das "ENDE" war eigentlich doch nicht gelogen...

Denn seitdem ist nichts mehr passiert.

Jedenfalls nichts relevantes mehr. Ich wartete am naechsten Tag in unserem Hotelzimmer, dann wartete ich nochmal vor unserem Hotel, ich wartete in der Wartehalle und letzendlich wartete ich noch einmal direkt vorm Schalter.

Aber er kam nicht. Chance verpasst.

Ich wusste nicht mal wirklich, was damals in mir vorging. Haette ich ein freudiges Gesicht gemacht, wenn ich ihn gesehen haette? Waere ich ihm um den Hals gefallen?

Wohl eher nicht. Ich haette eher mit ihm weitergestritten und ihm vorgeworfen, warum er sich nicht gemeldet hatte die letzten 24 Stunden.

Ich flog zurueck nach Japan und war danach ein halbes Jahr zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Ich bin weder zur Uni, noch habe ich gejobbt. Das Geld hab ich mir immer von meinen Eltern zuschiessen lassen, die ich im Glauben lies, ich sei Student

und habe nunmal zu wenig Geld. Zum naechsten Semester ging ich dann wieder und konnte mich gut ablenken. Das halbe Jahr war wirklich grausam. Ich dachte den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes, als an das, was Akira wohl gerade tat.

Ja ich weiss, viele Menschen denken oft an ihre Liebsten und interessieren sich dafuer, was sie wohl gerade treiben. Ich allerdings dachte das 24/7.

Meine Arbeiten, die ich ablieferte, waren besser als gedacht und so verlor ich Akira langsam aus den Augen. Eines Tages, es war Dezember, da war ich mir felsenfest sicher, ich haette ihn gesehen.

Am Peer vor Tokyo. Wenn man einen kleinen Stadtrandweg an Tokyo entlanglaeuft fuehrt es einen ganz automatisch dorthin. Von hier aus konnte man sich auch schoen das Silvesterfeuerwerk ankucken...

Jedenfalls hatte ich mich verkuckt. Ich glaube, es war nur irgendso Jugendlicher Rebell, der gerade versuchte seine Freundin rumzukriegen, indem er ihr weismachen wollte, eines dieser Schnellboote gehoere ihm.

Heute frage ich mich ob sie darauf reingefallen ist. Vielleicht waren sie ja jetzt schon seit langem ein festes Paar, vielleicht hatte er sie unwissentlich geschwaengert und sie hatte ihn auf diese unverantwortliche Tat hin schon wieder verlassen?

Ja, sowas liest man heutzutage ja oefter.

Auf alle Faelle...Ich vermisste ihn schrecklich. Ich unternahm viel mit Kai, der mir wirklich unheimlich geholfen hat. Ich hatte noch nicht mal richtig meine Fuesse zurueck auf japanischen Boden gestellt, da war er da um mich abzuholen.

Fast eine Woche hatte ich mich bei ihm eingenistet, bis es mir endlich besser ging.

Mit anderen Maennern oder Frauen traf ich mich nicht wirklich. Zweimal hatte Kai versucht mich mit auf einen Single-Abend in einer Bar zu schleppen, aber das war nichts fuer mich.

Ich sass meist nur unschluessig in meiner Ecke und betrank mich alleine, waehrend alle anderen um mich rummachten oder grauenvoll Karaoke sangen.

Mal so am Rande, ich mache mich jetzt wieder auf den Weg.

Wohin? Zum Strand natuerlich.

Nun, also jedenfalls war das erste Lebenszeichen, dass ich von ihm bekam, ein Brief, der ungefaer 1 1/2 Jahre nach seinem verschwinden (okay, verschwinden ist das falsche Wort...schlieslich bin ich ja eher verschwunden)

in meinem Haus eintrudelte. Mein Leben war mehr oder weniger wieder geregelt. Nur mein Liebesleben eben nicht. Ich hatte immer die Hoffnung, wie schon immer, dass wir uns wieder fingen.

Auch wenn ich mir da irgendwie selber etwas vormachte.

Teathralisch wie ich war, ging ich mit dem Brief zum Strand und wollte ihn erst dort lesen.

Eigentlich hab ich mich eher davor gedrueckt. Fast 2 Wochen lag er auf meinem Wohnzimmertisch und wartete darauf, dass ich ihn oeffnete. Nachdem Kai mich zwingen wollte, wich ich aus, indem ich sagte, ich wolle ihn alleine lesen und hab mich

dann einfach mit dem Fetzen Papier in einem randgestreiften Umschlag auf den Weg gemacht.

Ich schlenderte unruhig in der Stadt rum, der Brief in meiner Hosentasche. Aber ich fand keinen geeigneten Ort-bzw ich fand keinen Mut, ihn zu oeffnen.

Als ich dann am Strand ankam und keine Menschenseele dort war (wie gesagt, es war kalt), kehrte in mir eine seltsame Ruhe ein.

Ich setzte mich auf die Bank und oeffnete ihn zaghaft.

Das erste was mir ins Gesicht sprang, war "Lieber Ruki".

Wow, sehr einfallsreich. Okay, haette er "Sehr geehrter Herr Matsumoto" oder sonst was formelles geschrieben haette ich ihn wohl gleich im Meer versenkt.

Also weiter im Text.

Das Papier war ziemlich verknittert und die Schrift verwischt. Er hatte den Brief sicher selber schon mehrere Tage mit sich rumgeschleppt, bevor er ihn abschickte.

Es lautete wie folgt:

"Lieber Ruki,

es ist jetzt schon einige Monate, ja sogar schon Jahre her, seitdem wir uns so verabschiedet haben.

Ich weiss nicht wie es dir geht und ob dus glaubst oder nicht, es tut weh.

Ich haette dir schon viel eher einen Brief schicken, dich Anrufen, dich treffen sollen. Aber ich konnte mich bis jetzt einfach nicht ueberwinden.

Selbst jetzt faellt es mir noch schwer, auszudruecken, was ich dir sagen will. Ruki, ich werde vermutlich bald zurueck kommen.

Vielleicht schon in einigen Wochen, vielleicht auch erst in ein paar Monaten. Meine Ausbildung ist fertig. Mein Vater und mein Onkel haben einen kleinen Betrieb in

Japan aufgebaut und ich darf als einer der ersten Mitarbeiter wieder zurueck in mein Land. Ich weiss, was ich jetzt schreibe klingt egoistisch und bloed, aber ich moechte

nur nach Japan zurueckkehren, wenn du fuer mich da bist...Es muss nicht als Lebensgefaehrte sein...Ich weiss nicht mal, ob du einen neuen Freund hast.

Sollte dies der Fall sein, bitte Ruki, schreib mir zurueck. Ich erwarte den Tag, an dem ich dich wieder sehen kann.

Ich liebe dich

Akira"

...Ihr habt es sicher schon erraten. Das war so ziemlich der Grund und Ausloeser, warum ich all die Tage seit so langer Zeit schon jeden Tag hier her komme und auch jetzt sitze ich wieder auf meiner

Stammbank, die sich sicherlich noch die naechsten 50 Jahre an die Form meines Hinterns erinnern kann.

Er hatte nicht geschrieben wann er wiederkam. Er meinte nur, er wuerde wiederkommen.

Allein das bringt mein Herz noch jetzt zum schlagen.

Akira musste genauso gelitten haben wie ich. Obwohl, keiner konnte so leiden wie ich. Das war meine Spezialitaet!

Ich lege meinen Kopf in den Nacken und traeume etwas vor mich hin. Ich versuche mich an seine Haare zu erinnern, an seinen Geruch, seine Stimme.

An seinen Gesichtsausdruck, der besonders sexy war, wenn wir die Nacht zusammen verbrachten.

Es wollte mir nicht so recht einfallen. Aber ich versuchte es zumindest. Ich laechle.

Und so in Gedanken versunken hoere ich nicht das doch relativ laute knarren eines Motorrads.

Es knackt ein weiteres mal und ich hoere schwere Schritte im Sand.

Meine Augen versuchen weiter, den Anblick von Akira im Kopf zu behalten, als ich aus den Traeumen gerissen werde.

"...Ruki...?"

Ganz leise hoere ich die Stimme die langsam naeher kommt und sie hallt in meinem Kopf wieder.

Wieder und wieder.

Und ich sage mir, hey, diesen Ton kennst du-den hat Reita immer gemacht, wenn er sich entschuldigen wollte, oder er etwas angestellt hatte.

Mein Herz klopft bis zum Hals. Ich kneife die Augen fester zusammen und zittere leicht, als mir ein kalter Schauer ueber den Ruecken laeuft.

Jetzt ist er da, denke ich mir, und ich kriege die Augen vor lauter Angst nicht auf, er koenne es doch nicht sein.

Ich spuere einen warmen Atem ueber meiner Stirn und eine Hand, die sich vorsichtig auf meine Schulter legt.

Er zieht langsam die Luft ein, er will etwas sagen, aber ich lasse ihn nicht.

Weiterhin die Augen geschlossen haltend strecke ich meine Hand aus, greife in gewohnter bewegung in sein Genick und ziehe ihn runter zu mir.

Ein vorsichtiger Kuss folgt und ich bin mir sicher-ganz ohne ihn zu sehen-das ist er. Der Mann auf den ich so lange gewartet habe.

Der mir Freud und Leid gab, mich aber genauso durch diese hindurch begleitete.

Ich kuesse ihn noch einmal, leidenschaftlicher und waermer.

Er seufzt laut und ich oeffne schlieslich meine Augen...

"Oh mein Gott!"

...und sterbe fast vor Schreck!

Im ersten Moment dachte ich, ich haette mit einem Fremden geknutscht. Seine Haare waren Karamellbraun und an den Seiten und vore etwas laenger als sonst.

Aber auf den zweiten Blick bestand kein Zweifel mehr-das war mein Akira der mich da gerade keck anlaechelte.

Mein Herz rast immernoch, ich stehe auf und gehe um die Bank herum auf ihn zu.

"So haesslich bin ich auch nicht...!" neckt er mich und tut ebenfalls einen Schritt zu mir hin.

Grinsend entschuldige ich mich und schaue ihn von unten an.

"Verzeih mir...ich musste gerade noch an deine kurzen, blonden Haare denken. Du hast dich ziemlich veraendert!"

Meine Arme schlingen sich ganz automatisch um ihn und ich presse mich fest an ihn.

Lange habe ich keine koerperliche Naehe mehr so warm gespuert.

Er zoegert ganz kurz, nimmt mich dann aber in den Arm und haelt mich eine ganze Weile ohne etwas zu sagen.

Und da passiert es.

Ich heule schon wieder.

Und es ist mir egal.

Endlich kann ich alles rauslassen, ihm all die Gefuehle zeigen, die ich die letzten Jahre fuer mich behalten musste.

Keiner auf der Welt konnte so ein Gefuehl von Glueck, Trauer, Liebe, Verwirrtheit und dem Gefuehl des Gluecklichseins gearde so empfinden wie ich es jetzt tue.

Er streichelt mir sanft ueber den Ruecken hinauf, bis zu meinem Kopf und krault beruhigend meinen Nacken.

"Ich hab' dich wieder..."

"Ich hab' dich wieder..." wiederholt er leicht lachend.

"Akira~" hauche ich in sein Ohr und lege meinen Kopf fuer einen Augenblick in seine Halsbeuge.

"Du hast mir gefehlt...du hast mir so verdammt gefehlt..."

Er drueckt mich noch ein wenig fester.

"Ich liebe dich, Ruki. Und ich weiss es-ab jetzt wird es besser werden, das verspreche ich dir."

"Natuerlich wird es das...Denn jetzt hast du mich ja wieder...!" grinse ich, um meine Traenen zu ueberspielen.

"Allerdings. Und so schnell wird uns kein Land mehr auseinanderbringen..."

Ich greife nach seiner Hand.

"Jah..."

Laechelnd schaue ich noch einmal zum Meer.

Ob ich nochmal zum Strand gehe?

Ich weiss nicht. Sicher mal wieder, spaetestens im Sommer. Aber das naechste mal kann ich mit einem Laecheln zurueckkehren in dem Wissen, dass er daheim schon auf

mich wartete.

Die Sonne wollte noch nicht richtig untergehen. Schade eigentlich, das haette das ganze noch etwas romantischer gemacht.

Aber ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte meine ganze Romantik schon auf einem Fleck versammelt. Ich hatte die Liebe meines Lebens wieder.

Das war mehr als ich verdiente, aber genausoviel wie ich brauchte.

Ja, ich mochte noch nie Happy Ends...

Keines, auser Meines.

**ENDE**


End file.
